Yes, Mistress
by mskathy
Summary: This is a romantic BDSM fic primarily revolving around 2 female characters.Rose is Mistress and Pet is not revealed for a few chapters. This will cover their vanilla life, play parties, other partners, etc. Lemons, adult!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a girl/girl BDSM-themed fic. It began as a oneshot that went way too long, so I decided to break it down into smallish chapters. I don't write PWP, so there is some build up here and not much 'action' so to speak, and there will be a LOT of that on the other side of their night of play since I am a major proponent of responsible aftercare when playing, and the characters had a mind of their own. I personally get into these kind of situations the most when they are loving and not completely devoid of emotion. If you are looking for a straight D/s fic, this is not it – these characters are in love and dabble when they need/want.**

******I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

**PetPOV**

How long had I been in love with Rose? Maybe since the first day I met her.

Even though my head was tilted down, my eyes closed, I could see her. The image in my memory was just as clear as the first time I'd seen her. She was taller than me, at least 5'8", maybe 5'9". Her physical presence was, of course, stunning. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves, ending just at the bottom of her shoulder blades. I knew those shoulders like I knew the back of my own hands, having worshipped them properly over the years. I could see Rose's eyes clearly as well, their beautiful, vibrant blue teetering on the edge of violet. They held so much love for me, yet so much delicious cruelty as well.

As I roamed the image in my mind from head to toe, I stopped to pause at her hands. The first time I took one in my own, I was surprised by the softness of her grip. She wasn't out to establish anything with the handshake, just one person meeting another. When her hand slipped away from mine that first time, fingers extending our time touching as they grazed mine as long as possible, I made a mental note to send Alice a thank you gift; I wasn't sure just flowers would be adequate.

I wasn't allowed to get too deep into the memory of meeting Rose when I felt her hand on my head.

"My Pet, have you been good today?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes, Mistress," I said, trying to hide my excitement.

Rose and I played frequently; we lived together and most people saw us as a couple, but what they would never know was that we had a room in our house dedicated to more... colorful escapades together. In our daily lives, no one would never guess that either of us would relinquish or absorb entire control to the other.

I was kneeling on the hard cement floor, my bottom resting on my heels. I sat naked, hands folded together in my lap, roughly in the center of the room. To one side of me, there was a closet, dresser next to the bed on the other side. Her shoes were in front of me, the patent leather shining and spotless, just as I'd left them in the closet after my last cleaning. I could smell the latex dress she was wearing, the aroma taunting my senses. I could almost feel the soft, silky smooth texture of it underneath my fingers.

"Such a good Pet," she said, stroking my hair.

I smiled, even though she would never see it. Having Rose pleased with me was one of the best feelings in the world; the highest of highs.

"Spread your legs and let me see that you've complied," she ordered. Her voice hadn't yet reached the harsh tone that told me we were deep into our fun.

I moved my knees on the cold, hard floor, spreading them slightly as I straightened my back so that she still had a good enough view. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked behind me.

"On all fours."

Leaning forward, I spread my fingers out before they touched the floor. My knees would hurt in the morning, but I couldn't help but hope other parts of me would ache as well. The pain was well worth the pleasure and Rose always made it up to me.

She was meticulous and methodical. When we first began seeing each other, our meetings were nothing more than a series of questions and answers. Our first several meetings were at Rose's house; these weren't the kind of questions you wanted asked at Starbucks. She was always a very kind hostess as we sat on the couch discussing the most intimate of details. How many women could ask if you wanted a cup of tea after asking how you felt about fisting? In short, she was my dream girl.

I always knew I was submissive. I always knew I would have to repress it.

I never imagined I'd meet someone to fulfill the fantasies tangling up like cobwebs in my brain, and at the same time, fall in love with them and live my own happily ever after. We talked about boundaries, limits, children, our jobs, what the "deal breakers" in a relationship (sexual, dominant and romantic) were.

There was never any need to hide things from Rose because, in the beginning, I was so sure that she was only keeping me as a sub until she was done with me. Our conversations were filler; a time to get to trust each other and know each other better. Imagine my surprise when she asked to be my girlfriend after a particularly intense scene together. I had no idea how to respond. If she wanted to be my lover or my Mistress, I wanted everything and anything she would give me.

A date with Rose was an odd thing at first; I wasn't sure if I was expected to keep myself in my role at all times. Thankfully we had scheduled a weekly time to talk openly and freely, so the Friday after we'd gone out on our first date, I asked. I might have been the sub, but that didn't mean that I was going to live with uncertainty and ambiguity.

We discussed how things might progress, what kind of relationship we might have. Rose explained that outside of the walls of our playspace, I was my own person and she expected me to behave as such. It was a relief. I never wanted to push aside who I was for someone, I just wasn't sure I could find that one magic person to be with.

"Lean forward so I can look at your beautiful bare pussy, Pet."

Doing as she requested, I crossed my ankles and arms, resting my forehead on them. _Position number five._ I fucking loved position number five.

Because Rose was so detailed and we spent the first few months getting to know each other, this also meant that I learned her expectations of me. Part of the expectations were that I was to memorize several positions and poses. She didn't number them, that was my own doing, but she explained each of them in detail. She would position my body, fully-clothed, as my mind etched it into memory for later.

"Mmm, they did a good job today, Pet. I think you might deserve a reward."

_Fuck yes._

I had gotten to know my waxer very well; I mean, the poor girl was already closer to me than most people would be, I might as well make friends with her, right? What else were you supposed to talk about as someone spreads warm wax on your labia and then rips it off? I explained to her that my partner had certain preferences and asked her to be extra thorough. I felt my nipples tighten as Rose expressed her pleasure and hinted at the possibility of a reward.

Rose ran the pad of her fingertip around the outside of my pussy. I had to fight to keep the shiver of pleasure inside.

"It's been a long time since I've had to exercise such self-control. Looking at your delicious cunt staring me in the face, I want to bury myself in you," she said. Her voice had taken on a light, breathy quality. "I want to lick you slowly and then fuck you with my tongue until you scream and beg for your release. But not yet, my sweet, not yet."

The sound of her heels echoed through the room again. She was somewhere off to my side, the closet, maybe? My mind raced. I'd organized the closet to her exact specifications after we agreed that she would take me on as her sub. She had sections for each variety of toy she liked to use – there were pegs on the walls to hang her spanking, slapping and flogging toys, a locked box for insertables, a jewelry box type small chest for clamps and clips. Her various outfits hung neatly on the bar above, shoes organized in a rack on the floor.

The contrast of my Mistress downstairs and Rose upstairs snuggled into my lap was striking in these moment. Upstairs, we had friends over, threw dinner parties, cuddled together and had sweet, loving sex together in our bed.

Rose's shoe tapped rhythmically on the ground as I imagined her with a finger from one hand at her chin, fingers from the other hand gliding over the implements she knew that I loved the most as she made her selection. She always knew the importance of a warm up before really pushing us deep into a scene; it sometimes took a few minutes to let go of my day and get into the proper headspace. I hoped she'd seen and felt what a shitty day I'd had, and knew I would need more beginning time than usual.

She made her way back to me and I felt the falls, the soft, velvety suede falls of my favorite flogger, stroking my back. Each of the 36 strands went a different direction, coaxing and caressing a different spot of skin on my back as she slid it up my raised ass.

The impact was soft, gentle after her next swing. A light thud could be heard through the room and I stifled a moan. I knew it was critical to hold in my sounds, movements, and reaction of any kind at this point. I desperately needed my Mistress to continue. I dared not break the rules. Once she had warmed me up properly, she would give me permission to speak my pleasure, but not yet.

The flogger fell to my backside again, slightly harder. I shifted my face to the right for a brief moment so that I could breathe the fresh, cool air, desperate for anything to help me maintain my composure. As the shuddering breath left my body, I moved so that my forehead was resting once again on my arms.

"Are you okay, my Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered, thankful for her constant attention to me.

The sting of the next stroke from the flogger told me she'd used a much more intense flick of her wrist. My body ached, the tips of the falls tickling my bare, exposed lower half. Some hit my pussy, some hit my ass, several hit my thighs. She knew that by angling the flogger she could get a different sensation; the sting of the tips versus the thud of the middle. Both were pleasurable sensations for me.

I felt myself letting go. My shoulders eased against my forearms. I pulled in quick, easy breaths.

She dangled the ends of the flogger against my skin, tickling a path across my ass up my hips and back, giving a playful swat at each side of my shoulders. She brought the suede back down a similar path, the full weight and length of the tails against my skin now. The soft material both tickled and mesmerized me.

As she drew the flogger away from my skin, I could hear the air swoosh and knew it was going to be a harder smack. I swallowed lightly, took in a breath, and waited for impact.

The body of the flogger hit with a thud and it wasn't nearly as bad as I had prepared myself for. She flicked her wrist from the other direction and brought the tips across me, quickly after the heavier hit. I tensed, which I was sure she noticed.

Her hand ran across my ass in a soothing motion, then followed the same path up my back the flogger had. I felt her warm body behind me, one hand planted on the ground next to me, as she curled against me. Her other hand snaked across my body and underneath to cup my breast. Her breath caressed my ear before her words registered in my brain.

"I love to see your muscles tense under me. Watching that little patch of pain and redness spread across your body, seeing you try to anticipate what I am going to do next. I'm feeling extra naughty today, Pet, and it seems like you had a hard day, too. I'm going to go a little farther than usual, a little harder than usual. Please don't forget all of your limits and be honest with me when I check in with you."

She placed a soft kiss in between my shoulder blades and waited for me to acknowledge her words.

"Yes, Mistress."

It was all I could eke out with the pinching and rolling she was doing to my nipple, the heat of her sex pressed against me, teasing me with thoughts of pleasure to come, both hers and mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is still a a girl/girl BDSM-themed fic. **

**Yes, I will reveal who Pet is, but not this chapter... **

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

"_Yes, Mistress." _

_It was all I could eke out with the pinching and rolling she was doing to my nipple, the heat of her sex pressed against me, teasing me with thoughts of pleasure to come, both hers and mine._

**PetPOV**_  
_

One more kiss left her lips and softly touched the skin at the base of my spine. It was so dangerously close to where I want her, yet so far away. The sound of her dress shifting and the breeze it created against my body as she stood left me slightly cold and absolutely missing her body against mine.

She stepped towards the closet again and the noises and sounds emanating from it increased. A pillow fell to the floor next to me – my Mistress never kneels on the cold floor – and my mind began to race with the possibility of what she might be preparing to do to me, with me, for me. My eyes were still trained down as I saw one of her slender hands come around the side of my body, followed by the other.

The glint of the silver gave away her first gift to me. The sound of each small link in the chain clinking into the other was like a melody I had heard a thousand times and never tired of. Mistress gently teased my nipple to a peak with one hand before pinching the clamp open carefully and letting it close around my nipple. I knew to let my breath out as she let go, the air escaping my body as the pain invaded.

She picked the other clamp up and repeated the action on my left breast, intentionally bumping into the already throbbing right side as she did so. Before she stood, she swept my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, my Pet. Thank you for your gift."

I so desperately wanted to turn my head and meet her lips, but I remembered as if it was yesterday what happened the last time I moved without permission and I did not want a repeat, so I settled for words.

"Thank _you_, Mistress."

Her fingertips traced lightly across the metal chain dangling between my breasts. The slight movement didn't add to the pain, it was just a subtle reminder that they were still there, at her disposal to tease or torture. She inhaled sharply as she stood, moving the pillow back to its normal place on the couch. When it landed with a thud, the sound reminded me of the flogger and I smiled.

I saw, deliberately I'm sure, as Mistress brought my favorite crop around my body, walking circles as she no doubt mentally formed her game plan. Heels clicking with each slow step, crop swinging in the air, the swooshing noise driving me nearly mad with desire. She was standing in front of me and it was surely the largest exercise in self-control I'd experienced in several days, as I wanted nothing more than to stand and lick every inch of her body until she screamed, but that wasn't her plan tonight.

"My sweet," she said quietly. "Raise your head and look at me."

I did as I was told and I could see the devious smile across her full lips. _How did I get so fucking lucky to find her?_

She took a step closer and brought the flat side of the crop underneath my chin, pressing up lightly. I continued to look at her and for a moment I wasn't sure if she wanted me to raise my head higher or bring my upper body up. She put slightly more pressure on the crop, so I raised my body up to all fours. _Position Four, ironically._

Once she had greater access, she brought the crop to my nipples, using the frayed edge of the leather at the tip to stroke against them. She'd placed the clamps so there was enough exposed nipple between the padded metal edges for her to play with. Mistress brought the crop flat against the nipple and began to slap softly. She was teasing me, working me up to something and I was curious. She always teased my nipples when she was going to do something in our yellow zone, knowing how it made me like putty in her hands. This, combined with her telling me earlier she wanted to play harder, delighted me. I loved proving my worth to her by showing her how good I could be, and how much I could take.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of the smooth material against my nipple, aching from the pain of the clamp and the sting of the leather. While continuing her delicious use of the crop at nipple, she brought down a sharp, concentrated sting on my behind. My eyes flew open, pleading.

"Oh, Pet, you closed your eyes. Don't you want me to see what pleasure I bring to you?"

The smile in her voice betrayed the harshness and gravity of her words. Immediately, I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

Hr eyes were wide – oceanic spheres of emotion. So much love, lust, caring, need; all for me. In giving her the gift of submission, she had given me the ultimate gift back. I begged without words for her to forgive me easily, to let us move on, but it would all depend on her. She would decide if she was going to punish me further or if she would continue to take my pleasure to new heights. The anticipation of her decision was exciting in more ways than one.

She moved her hand from above my back and I could see the cane now. She must have hidden it from me before, knowing I would slip at some point. It hadn't taken long for that tonight, I thought, my heart heavy with regret. Mistress put both tools in one hand and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room. _I must be forgiven._

I could see what she was doing if I stretched or moved, but I didn't want to press my luck so I stayed as I was. I would know soon enough which delightful toy she was going to torture me or pleasure herself with next. She walked back with something shiny in her hands and my mind went through the mental catalog of toys we had in the dresser drawers.

"Oh, this one is new, Pet. I can see the way you're looking at it. I love that look in your eyes. You can't quite figure out what I'm going to do with it, can you?"

She was teasing me and I loved every second of it.

Her heels clicked against the floor on the way back to me, torturing and teasing me with each step as they fell against the concrete. I knew the underside of them well, too – kept them clean for her, as well as the floor in this room. We had experimented with some foot play once and I was made to lick the bottom of her heels. Not my thing, apparently not Mistress' either. Experimenting with things we weren't sure of was one of the best parts of our relationship.

In her hands was a shiny metal object that looked like an upside down comma with a ring at the skinny end. She'd been wrong – I knew what she was planning to do with it, I just wasn't sure I was going to like it.

When she was out of my sight entirely, her small warm hand smoothed over the curve of my ass. Now that she couldn't see my face, I let me eyes droop closed. She set the things in her hand down on the floor next to her and gave a soft tap against the outer edge of my bottom with her hand.

Mistress rubbed softly against my skin, soothing the not-really-aching spot where she had playfully spanked me. I felt her warm lips press against my lower back and her palm fell against my skin again, harder. The sting was pleasurable, soft, warm. She flattened her hand against the spot again, soothing, before bringing her hand to the other side and smacking it down again. I wanted to move, to moan, to beg. _Please don't stop, please. _

Her hand left my burning ass again and another smack landed. A gust of air left my mouth involuntarily and I prayed she would let it slide. I focused on breathing. Breathing would get me through. Breathing would guide me to the other side of my brain, where I wanted and needed to be.

Both of her hands were caressing my tingling skin and I felt her tongue lap across a cheek, leaving a warm, wet trail. She placed another kiss at the base of my spine and as soon as her mouth was off my body, the smack of her hand replaced it again. She spanked right on top of the spot she'd licked, the saliva making it sting more than usual.

"You're turning a lovely shade of pink, sweets. I love this color on you."

I heard a flick of what sounded like a lid pop and then felt her fingers touching me again, no doubt tracing the pink patterns on my ass. I took in a slow, deep breath, needing so desperately for her to continue and for my body to not move. The tips of her fingers dipped into my pussy and I heard her groan softly.

"My pet, not only are you clean and bare for me, you're so warm and wet."

She slipped the cold metal inside my pussy and I had to resist the jerking movement my body wanted to make at the cold. I hadn't heard her pick the toy up so I was surprised. Mistress let go of the toy and moved her fingers up to my clit where she rubbed soft, slow circles. More teasing, more sweet torture. More deep, slow breaths.

"I'm almost sorry for teasing you, but you didn't want me to put it in cold did you?"

"No Mistress, thank you."

She withdrew the metal and slid it up between my ass cheeks. The cold liquid of what I assumed was lube dripped against my body as she pressed the metal object against me and twisted. Once it was well coated in lube, slipping across the skin there easily, she dipped it in. My body gratefully accepted it, betraying my brain with with twisted pleasure and pain.

The pillow made an appearance at my side again and I felt her next to me, warmth coming off her body in waves. She leaned down on her knees and ran her left hand over my back, the other coming to my chin. She turned my head to her, kissing me hard and with need. Her left hand moved from my back to my breasts, unclamping the right nipple first. She was not slow or gentle, although she did at least squeeze the clamp open instead of tugging it off as she had at times in the past. I fought the scream building as the blood rushed back into my nipple, the pain intensifying momentarily, threatening to take over.

She kept her lips on mine, fingers cupping my breast gently before moving to the other side. She removed the second clamp and slipped her tongue into my mouth at the same time, again trading the pain for pleasure. I kissed her back with even more passion and need than she kissed me, my mouth greedy to give her an indication of my desire, my love for her. The pain in my nipples simmered to a dull throb and she pulled back. She left the pillow as it was this time, standing and moving behind me.

The soft petals of the flogger kissed the skin of my ass again, tickling with every touch as they danced across my skin. Mistress began with soft thumps, my body still adjusting to the metal plug. Each thwack now resulted in a slight shift of the device, sending delightful tingles through my body.

"You can relax. I want to hear you and see you as I play with you."

I let a breath escape from my mouth, a traitorous moan riding along with it.

"That's what I thought," she said with a small laugh. "I take it you're still okay, my Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_I let a breath escape from my mouth, a traitorous moan riding along with it._

_"That's what I thought," she said with a small laugh. "I take it you're still okay, my Pet?"_

_"Yes, Mistress."_

**PetPOV**

As the ending 's' of my words escaped, the flogging picked back up. She was timing her movements now, bringing them to my body faster, but not necessarily harder. She knew the increased speed with the plug was enough for me to adjust to for the moment. I was panting and gasping, losing my head deep down into the space I craved between our playtimes. I needed to find it, needed to go there – to let myself go completely and give in to her.

Mistress switched hands, swapping the gentle thud of the flogger for the stinging of the crop. She would run the flat side of the crop against one side of my ass, drag it to the edge of my body, then bring it back to the center with a smack.

I moaned, the only vocalization I was capable of.

She moved the crop and began to tap gently on my clit. My head shook side to side, hair falling down against my shoulders like water tumbling off a cliff, never stopping. I was moaning, careful to never utter words.

The slapping stopped and I thought for a moment about whining. She had worked into a rhythm and brought me almost over the edge. I would do anything for her now, say anything, give her whatever she wanted. Mistress had the ability to know my body and reactions almost better than I did and knew when she could test the limits; I loved her for caring and learning me in this way.

I heard those fucking heels on the floor again. _Moving, where was she moving?_ It was so much harder to retain logical thought once I fell over the edge into subspace. Letting go meant _letting go_, feeling only, no more thinking, no more trying to figure it out, no more anticipation.

She moved from one spot to another and I had no clue what she was doing. I didn't care. I waited patiently for her. Obediently. She slipped her hand down to my pussy again and I groaned. I needed release, wanted it so badly. Her fingers rubbed up and down between my lips and a dildo pressed at my opening. My muscles tensed as I fought the urge to push back against it, to take it into my body with one swift movement. She would be torturously slow, Mistress, guiding it into me. She let me feel every centimeter as she moved it beyond my wet lips and sank it all of the way inside of me.

"Up on the bench, love, we've only just begun."

_Love. _

_Mistress loves me like no other. _

It was my favorite name she used for me; it not only reminded me of the way she loved me in these intense moments, it usually signaled we were going further into our game.

I crawled on my knees to the edge of the bench before standing, conscious of how lascivious the view would be from where she stood behind me. Without turning to look at her, I asked, "How would you like me, Mistress?" There were several possibilities on the spanking bench and I wasn't sure how she wanted me to position myself.

Her warmth was behind me again, each of her hands trailing an opposite direction on my body – one down to the apex of my pussy and one up to my breasts. She put her mouth to my ear, nipping and licking as her hands slid over up my body. When she reached my breasts, she cupped them, tugging my nipples for a moment before releasing them.

Cool metal slipped around my neck and I held in a smile as she fastened my collar around my neck.

My collar is polished sterling silver small link-type chain with a dangling heart charm; the charm is engraved with _My Pet_. I felt her fingertips against the back of my neck as she finished fastening it.

Normally Mistress and I wore rings signifying our roles – her says Mistress and mine says Pet. I know she is ready to play when the ring makes an appearance on the ring holder that rests on my dresser. I usually check a few times a day for my ring. If it takes me 'too long' to notice it, there's usually a half-pleasurable half-painful punishment once our time begins.

When we play under conditions that are familiar to us, easier playtimes, we don't use a collar. The collar typically comes out on days when Mistress knows I need help to stay in my subspace, or when she takes me to play at parties and doesn't want to share. The slipping on of my collar, along with the other signs I'd already gotten that this night was going to be more intense, was welcome.

"Lay down, my lovely Pet."

Names are one of the things Mistress loves the most. I'm usually her Pet, often her sweet, sometimes her love or lovely. Each time they sounded in my ears, I was reminded that I was safe with her. She took great pains to make me feel safe and loved. I never feared for my safety with her, something I could not say for some of my previous attempts to give the gift of my submission. My real name slipped off of her lips in a whisper during sweet love making in our bed often, but never within these four walls.

She tweaked my nipple once more before she dropped her hand and walked away. I could see her gathering up two pink leather cuffs and I knew what was coming next. I crawled onto the padded bench face down, my arms wrapped out and around the top of the bench, one leg on either side at the back. My knees were almost at the far edge of the rests built into the sides of the device, my lower body entirely exposed to her. _Position Fifteen. _There were several positions on the bench, but this was the one Mistress clearly wanted me to begin in. If she wanted me to move or adjust from here, she would let me know.

She was at my right wrist first, wrapping the cool leather around my skin. She buckled the restraint closed, then used a lock through the d-ring on the cuff and the ring on the bench to keep me in place. She repeated this for both wrists, leaving my ankles free, and soon I was locked into position. My heart rate increased – now we were at a stage of our night where I truly could not escape. When we first began playing, Mistress used rope and things that were easily cut or otherwise removed to gain my trust, but these were keyed padlocks; I was getting out by Mistress' hands or bolt cutters.

We did actually keep a pair of bolt cutters in the closet. We had a variety of first aid items in case they were ever needed – burn cream, band aids, anti-bacterial topical ointment, gauze, medical tape, eye rinse, medical scissors and a few other odds and ends, along with the bolt cutters.

We setup our dungeon together and it took several trips and playtimes to get it right, but the time and money was well spent. We had a 'bed' which was really a well padded table with d-rings placed strategically, a spanking bench, a padded wall rack, and some things still on our 'wish list'.

I began to think about the wish list items when the click of her heels reminded me to be in the moment. Even though the bench was narrow, it wasn't uncomfortable and I was just fine resting for longer periods of time on it, especially in the position I was in.

Mistress stood at the end of the bench, looking down at me from my ankles. I knew where she was from the count I kept of her steps once she was out of my sight, and the direction the sound came from. Her gaze might have been too much under other circumstances, but it felt like a welcome embrace in that moment. I knew my body wasn't perfect, but the look in her eyes as she had walked to the back of my body, roaming every inch of my exposed skin, made me feel like a piece of art on display.

I took in another deep breath, trying not to anticipate her next move but waiting for her to do something. Anything.

"Pet, I know you have a little more slack than that at your wrists. Scoot down more so I can play with you properly."

I moved my body lower without acknowledging her request verbally. Each time I shifted my weight, both the plug and the dildo shifted in my body, teasing me. As I felt the bench with my inner legs, gauging exactly where I was with the mental picture I had, I stopped when I knew I was where she wanted. _Position Sixteen._

Mistress ran her hands over my ass, hooking one finger into the ring holding the plug and twisting. She turned it what felt like one full rotation, bringing it to rest at its original spot. I felt her warm, wet lips place a kiss on each side of my bottom and then the sting of her hand as she smacked. I moaned, my inner voice begging with my brain to keep my body still. More deep breaths.

Her hand was cold as it reached to touch my clit. She twisted the dildo and stroked it in and out a few times, eliciting a whimper.

Mistress giggled. "Ah, my Pet. I love to play with you. Are you ready to please your Mistress?"

"Always, Mistress," I breathed.

I heard her walking towards my head. I counted the steps again, listening to each foot as it fell against the cement.

There was a space in front of my head on the hump of the bench. She climbed up and sat in front of me, legs spread wide, one foot resting on each side of the bench. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but this wasn't about my wants or needs. I could smell her as she brought her body closer. My mouth watered in anticipation and when she steadied herself to her satisfaction, hands resting on her knees, she let out a deep breath.

"I'm ready for you my Pet. You may please me now."

I shifted my weight again and moved slightly up the bench to be closer to her, my lower half again resting on the bench and creating new friction for me. I nuzzled my nose into Mistress first and licked slowly up one side and down the other. She leaned back slightly and I could hear her breathing increase. Using her new angle to my advantage, I pointed my tongue and dipped into her quickly, my lips pressed against hers, sucking lightly as I withdrew my tongue. I could hear her soft whispers of pleasure already and felt her hand on the back of my head, pressing me into her harder.

This little sign of encouragement made me break out in goosebumps as my lower half throbbed.

I moved my tongue in a slow lick up between her folds, stopping once I was at her clit to swirl, kiss, and lick her. I brought her clit into my mouth and sucked it between my lips gently as I flicked it with my tongue. I let it slip back out through my teeth, knowing the gentle scraping sensation was one of her favorites. I placed open-mouth kisses all over and around her clit, licking up and back down her entire slit as her hand guided my mouth and directed my pressure, pace, and every movement. She wrapped both of her hands in my hair and I knew she was getting close to her release. Mistress pushed my head lower and I thrust my tongue into her, nuzzling her clit with my nose as she tugged softly on my hair.

"Yes, my sweet, yes..." she said, dragging out the last s, and I was pleased to be doing a good job. She tugged harder at my hair, her need clearly growing and I knew she was only a few flicks away from coming beneath my mouth. I tilted my head, tongue out and ready to caress her exactly as I knew she needed it. My tongue was flat against her clit, slowly rubbing circles with more pressure as I hummed into her. She pushed my face to her body harder, her grip on my hair growling slightly painful, as she began to come.

I could see her in my mind: head thrown back, beautiful blonde hair shaking back and forth, mouth slightly open, and eyes closed tightly. I had seen it enough in our vanilla life to know exactly how she looked as she came.

She cried out and I kept up my movements, tongue lapping at her clit, mouth wrapped around her to capture every last drop she would offer me. She caught her breath slowly and scratched my scalp lovingly before releasing my hair and moving off the bench.

"My Pet."

_Oh no. That tone means she's displeased. _

"My delicious, naughty Pet. You don't think I missed your squirming just then, do you?"

_Shit. _Was I really squirming or was this part of her plan? Did I want to say yes, or no? Disagreeing would have far worse consequences, but was she toying with me or had I really moved? I had to run through the mental video footage of the last few moments to try and recall my movements. Sure enough, as I had hummed into her, my hips shifted and I changed the position of the objects invading my body.

I felt the crack of the paddle against my bottom; it wasn't kind. It was meant to hurt in every sense of the word. I'd been distracted, wondering if I really had moved, and hadn't noticed her walk to the closet and grab the wooden paddle.

"Pet, do you think I have all day for you to think about what you've done? I asked you a question and I expect an immediate fucking answer. Do you think I missed you squirming around for friction as I came?"

"No, Mistress."

If pleasing Mistress was the highest of highs, _displeasing_ her was the lowest of lows.

"I think I might need to punish you. How long have I been trying to train you now, Pet?"

My mind went completely and entirely blank, so thrown off by her question.

"I... I'm not sure, Mistress."

Another hard smack against my ass landed with authority.

_Fuck me, that really hurts._

"You're not sure? Oh, my sweet. I am truly disappointed now."

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I truly am, I just can't think..."

Another resounding crack sounded through the room_._ She landed the paddle slightly softer that time, but right over the plug, causing it to shift deeper temporarily. I moaned, the pleasure and pain a confusing combination.

"Did I ask you a question, love?"

_Ah, there it is. Love. Deep breaths._

"No, Mistress."

I took a shuddering breath in an attempt to counteract the searing pain of the wood paddle against my behind.

"I think you might need a few more paddles. Perhaps one for each year we've been playing? Maybe that will spark some inspiration for you to remember how long it's been, my Pet. For each incorrect answer, you get an additional smack. If you guess correctly on the first try, I might even count the three I've already given you. How many paddles do you think you have left?"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it. Fuck. This could be terrible. Let's see, I'm 29 now and I met Mistress when... _

My train of thought was interrupted by another harsh paddle.

_Mother fucker. I met her when I was 24. 24, fuck, the answer is 5._

"That's four, Pet. You're thinking about this awfully hard."

"Five, Mistress. For five years, you have allowed me the pleasure of being yours."

A tear rolled down my cheek at this – both the reality of the disappointment I'd caused as well as the radiating heat and pain covering my ass sank in.

"Good job, my Pet. One more and we're done and can move on."

As she landed the final blow, another tear dropped. This one fell quicker than the first, with more falling behind it. I was thankful for the warm up from earlier; five whacks with the wood paddle, the way Mistress delivered them, could be brutal. She'd clearly chosen to hold back slightly and I was so grateful. I would make sure to convey my appreciation in any way she would allow me.

The clicks against the floor alerted me to her steps, tears now flowing freely from my eyes as I tried to control my breathing. My forehead was resting against the bench and I could still smell her in front of me, taste her on my lips and in my mouth. Mistress' hands came to sweep my hair from where it was cascading around my face and pushed it to one side, away from her. She could see the tears not only flowing out of my eyes but the small puddle that had collected on the bench beneath me.

She kissed my cheek softly, then ran her fingers across my face where her lips had just been.

"Turn your head and look at me."

I did as she asked, even though I was ashamed and embarrassed. She'd requested one of the most basic pieces of information from me and I had failed to provide it to her quickly. I prayed she didn't interpret it as a lack of devotion or love on my part.

"My sweet Pet, don't cry. Hopefully we won't need the paddle again tonight, right?"

Her tone was soft and gentle, comforting, but also probing. There were times she knew I would provoke her. Particularly harsh weeks when I needed the release of crying, the release of emotion it would allow me. Those weeks, I would delay answers, move, squirm, make noise... almost do anything I could to ensure the punishment would be harsh and swift, illogical as it may seem. This was not one of those times, though, and I desperately needed her to know that. I softened my eyes as I looked at her, pleading.

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered, taking another deep breath.

The tears slowed as her fingers wove through my hair again and rubbed my scalp gently. I could see a little furrow in her brow as she looked down at me. She bent to kiss me and I moved my lips slowly against hers.

"Are you still okay, Pet?" she whispered against my lips.

"Yes, Mistress," I sighed as her hands began to lightly move across my body, seeming to ease the pain where I ached.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've gotten a few questions about my plans for this – originally, it was a short story and I've decided to extend it beyond this evening with Rose and Pet. Once they go upstairs and you find out who Pet is, we'll get a bit of their vanilla life together and then more fun. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

"_Are you still okay, Pet?" she whispered against my lips._

"_Yes, Mistress," I sighed as her hands began to lightly move across my body, seeming to ease the pain where I ached._

**PetPOV**

Her hands stopped at my bottom and she slowly pulled the plug out and took it into the bathroom. The sound of metal against stone told me she'd placed it gently in the sink. I took more deep breaths in her absence, focusing on the sensation of the air filling and leaving my lungs. I counted her steps back to the bench, the tapping of her shoes another source of focus for my brain.

The key jingled in her hand as she unlocked my wrists from the bench. I panicked for a moment that we were done playing for the night. Tears prickled my eyes again with the disappointment I must've brought to Mistress with my lack of a quick answer moments before. I willed them away, though; they weren't going to help anything.

Mistress removed both cuffs and kissed my inner wrists before placing them to rest on the bench. She set the cuffs on the dresser and then walked to the back of the bench. The warmth of her hands was on my skin again and I exhaled. She began at the round fleshy part of my bottom and rubbed softly up to the base of my spine. Mistress brought one hand down to the dildo still inside of me and stroked it a few times, her fingers extended and rubbing across my clit each time it was all the way inside.

My eyes were closed, my thoughts focused anywhere but on her small, sweet hands and the pleasure she was bringing me. She brought the object out of my body and her fingertips were again at my clit, rubbing slow circles this time. The position I was in, at the end of the bench, left me exposed in such a manner that there was really nothing she couldn't do to me.

"I want to hear you, my Pet. Let me hear how much you're enjoying yourself, or maybe I'll stop."

As soon as she spoke, I began to moan, thankful I could let go of one tiny piece of release.

"Thank you, Mistress. That feels so good," I said with a sigh.

"You like it when I touch you? Who do you belong to?"

Something about these reminders was so fucking hot to me and I could feel myself throb with need as she spoke.

"I belong only to you, Mistress."

I could hear the shifting of her dress as she leaned forward and swiped her tongue across my clit. I cried out, the need for release growing. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off if she kept going. Her tongue pressed harder against my clit, then slid down between my lips. Mistress placed several open-mouth kisses at my opening, darting her tongue out to fuck me with it enough times that I lost count. The moans were flowing, an endless stream of verbal pleasure escaping my mouth.

"My sweet, do you think you should be allowed to come?"

"Please, Mistress."

The hardest part about what we were doing was staying still. My body wanted to wriggle, writhe, and move to meet every stroke of her tongue. My hips wanted to push back against her, to increase the friction and bring my body to release. It was another moment of extreme concentration and my brain needed to be in control over my body.

"Ooh, Love, you know how much I like it when you beg. More."

Her words were hot against my wet pussy and she sounded breathy and so fucking sexy. That did nothing to help my ability to hold off my orgasm. I could see her behind my closed eyes, tongue dipping deep into me, bright red cherry lips wrapping around me and sucking.

"Please, Mistress. Please let me come," I begged, my voice shaking with need.

She returned her fingertips to my clit, her lips up against my pussy as she moaned into my body. _Fuck. _Mistress was intentionally torturing me and I was drawing on patience I wasn't sure I could hold onto for long. She moved her mouth as if she had been deprived the pleasure of my pussy for weeks, the vibrations from her pushing me ever closer to the edge.

"Please," I whispered once more. It was a last ditch attempt as I was near sobbing with the effort of restraining myself.

"Oh, my sweet Pet. I'm sorry, I just can't let you come yet. Soon, though."

She placed one last kiss over my slick skin as my breath hitched. I was both livid and thankful that she was prolonging my pleasure; I would come when she was ready, not when I was. These reminders of control helped me go deeper down in to the space in my head I needed to be in.

"Climb down, Pet, if you can stand," she said, laughing softly and moving to my side.

Sure, she thought it was funny, but the truth was that I had no idea if my legs would even be able to hold me upright. I did my best to wake up the muscles by flexing them as I shifted lower on the bench. I lowered my right and then left leg, my toes making contact with the cold concrete first. I slowed and let my foot roll down, continuing to stretch my muscles in the hopes that I wouldn't fall flat on my ass. Once I was standing, I felt Mistress take my hand in hers and tug, leading me over to the bed.

"We're going to take a little rest, my lovely. Climb up." She patted the top of the table. "Look at me," she said.

I sat on the table and lifted my eyes to meet hers. _So full of love. _They were always so full of love for me, no matter if we were grocery shopping or down in our room playing. She always made sure to make eye contact at certain points during our play to reinforce the reasons why we were there: our love, our pleasure, our connection together.

"Do you need some water?" she asked. Smiling at me, she then clarified, "You can answer me out loud."

"Yes, please, Mistress."

After she'd asked, I realized I was thirsty. I had learned to deny my own needs so well when playing that I could usually shut my brain down and ignore them, which was a good and bad thing. She walked to the mini fridge in the closet and grabbed a bottle of water for us to share, opening it and handing it to me. She sat next to me on the padded surface.

I had played with other people before I met Mistress, but the one thing that always struck me about her was her tenderness. We played for our mutual benefit and enjoyment and although I always knew she was clearly in charge and control, I also knew that she understood her role and responsibilities very well. As the person in charge, it was her job to make sure that my needs were met, which included not only my mental safety, but my physical safety and needs as well. It was these small things she did for me while we were playing that allowed me to completely trust and give myself to her. She never used me as a tool for her abuse, nor did she ever ignore my responses and reactions.

I drank greedily from the water bottle but made sure to stop halfway through, knowing she would be thirsty as well. I handed the water to her and watched as she drank. Her lips wrapped around the opening of the bottle, throat moving with each swallow.

My eyes begged my brain to move lower, to soak in her whole body, but my brain knew better – even a brief look at her lips was potential for punishment, depending on her mood. I kept my eyes on hers, but let my peripheral vision absorb her hair – wild, fluffed out blond waves surrounded her head. She brought the bottle away from her mouth, screwed the cap back on, and set the empty bottle on the table.

"Lie back," she said, standing and walking over to the dresser.

I complied, contracting my stomach muscles and lowering my torso as smoothly as I could. There was a finesse to playing with Mistress and I strived to make each movement purposeful, beautiful and graceful. I made sure my body was in the proper spot on the large table, moving my arms and legs into position nine – legs together, arms at my sides.

"Arms and legs wide," she said.

She didn't need to turn around, knowing I'd be in the default position for this piece of furniture. I shifted to position ten – legs open wide, ankles at the edges of the table, arms above my head reaching out to the edges. I could hear several things being moved around and placed on top of the dresser for easy access, but couldn't tell exactly what they were. Her shoes sounded against the floor again as she turned and walked back to me, my eyes trained to the ceiling.

"My sweet, every time I see you naked and spread out, waiting for me, it's like the first time." Mistress practically purred with satisfaction as she spoke.

The cool, smooth leather of the pink cuff surrounded my ankle, and then the click of the lock rang through the room. Once she had both ankle cuffs on, she walked to the dresser. When she was back at my body, her hands moved to my legs as she worked to secure my ankles to the table, and I knew she must've grabbed a length of rope. She made sure that my legs were not flexed out too far or turned in such a way that they would be harmed as she tightened up the slack between each ankle and the table, keeping me spread open.

I listened as Mistress walked to the dresser and returned again. She was at the end of the table, if my step count was correct. I felt her hand on my left leg, fingers splayed to make the most amount of contact possible, moving up until she reached my bare lips. She dipped a fingertip between them, sliding it up and down a few times before taking a lip between her fingers. She pinched, not enough to be painful, just a sensation. Metal cooled my skin, and then there was a deep pinch. Even though I couldn't see what she was doing, I had a pretty good idea from our past playtimes that she was pinning a few small metal clothespins on each of my lips. They weren't too painful, just slightly uncomfortable. Their removal would be worse – the blood suddenly returning to an area it had been denied access.

I expected Mistress to lock down my arms next, but instead I heard the crinkly sounds of her dress and then what I assumed was the dress falling into a pile on the floor. I had to resist the urge to beg and squirm on the table, knowing she was naked and oh so close to me.

She began at my ankles, her hands running up my smooth legs. She set one knee on the bed between my legs and then the other followed as she stalked toward my torso. Her hands did not leave my skin as they slid onto my stomach and up my body, pressing herself against me. Her breasts cradled against mine, hard nipples skimming the surface of my skin as she moved. My arms shook slightly as I held them to the bed instead of bringing them to her body as I would if we were upstairs.

Her head was directly above mine and she smiled at me again, meeting my eyes. She leaned down and kissed me, a kiss filled with need, but soft with love. Her tongue swiped across my lips and I opened my mouth to her. I wanted more of Mistress than she ever gave, needing her always. I welcomed her soft tongue into my mouth, the gentle swipes of it across mine making me shiver. She knew exactly how I liked to be kissed and most of the time did so even better than I could have described it.

Mistress moaned into my mouth and I wanted so desperately to touch her, to feel her, to swipe my tongue across hers... I held still. I stayed quiet.

Her hands moved up into mine, holding them outstretched above our heads. She was sliding her body against mine, pressing into me and then pulling back slightly. Each time she moved closer, she shifted the clips and created more sensation. It took me a minute to realize she was grinding against my leg, my brain otherwise occupied with keeping myself under control. Once I realized what she was doing, I had to redouble my efforts to stay still and calm.

"Do you know why I left your hands free?"

"No, Mistress."

"You're going to fuck me again with your mouth and I want those warm, little hands free to touch and love me, too."

As she spoke, she brought herself up to a sitting position on my lap and I realized that I needed to ask a question. My brow flinched the tiniest bit, but she had been looking right at me and noticed.

"Yes?"

"May I please touch you now, Mistress?"

Her grin grew even wider than it already was. "Yes, my Pet, I expect you to begin touching me. I will let you know when I'm done with your hands. Make it good and I might give you your turn next."

_God, I love her._

She leaned down and her breast was in my face. My hands immediately reached out for her. I lifted my head to capture her nipple in my mouth and the other was quickly covered with my fingers. I slid my tongue across her nipple, sucking lightly. Mistress let out a soft sigh and I knew I was doing a good job.

She lifted her breasts away and moved her body above mine. There were no pillows on the table, my head laid flat. Her knees came up around my head and she leaned forward slightly, bracing herself on the wall a few inches away from the edge of the table.

I brought a hand up and slid two fingers as deep inside of her as I could while my tongue continued to move against her. Mistress let out a low, soft moan and pressed her hips forward. I withdrew my fingers and used my hand to spread her, then buried my tongue deep inside of her. She cried out and moved her hips against my mouth. My other brushed back and forth between her breasts, stopping to stroke and tease one nipple, then switching to the other.

As if she wasn't already teasing and torturing me enough, one of her hands left the wall and moved behind her body to pinch my nipple hard. I moaned into her wetness, continuing to plunge my tongue as far into her as I could. I used my fingers to circle her clit and hopefully throw her over the edge of pleasure and into her orgasm. She had one hand on the wall and one hand still on my nipple, pulsing her pinches in time with the movement of her hips against my mouth.

Her grip on my nipple tightened and I knew she was coming. I pushed two fingers back inside of her. I sucked her clit between my lips and flicked it with my tongue as she came around my fingers.

"Yes! Just like that," she said quietly.

I crossed my fingers inside of her and pressed her g-spot, drawing out a stronger orgasm than before.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

I could see the waves crashing over her as I felt her muscles constrict around my fingers. I used my other hand to cup her breast and rub my thumb across her already hard nipple. I was grateful for the opportunity to watch her come undone from below this time. I was sure in that moment that I had never seen anything as beautiful. It literally made my eyes fill with tears at the joy of being able to give Mistress such pleasure.

She released my nipple from her grip and the blood rushed back in, a dull throb beginning. My mouth was still worshipping her, kissing any and every spot I could reach from the insides of her thighs to her smooth, swollen pussy. I withdrew my fingers from her and cupped both breasts, knowing my time with them was limited.

She moved my away from her soft breasts, her fingers intertwining with mine and moving my arms back above my head. Her hair fell down over us both and she rested her head next to mine momentarily.

"No more touching," she said, her breath still coming in pants.

We laid together just like that for several minutes. She stroked my cheek quickly on her way to a sitting position. Mistress moved her body lower on my body again and grinned.

She reached a hand behind her, ghosting her fingertips over the tops of the clothespins, a fresh and painful reminder they were still there. I fought to keep my eyes open, leaning back on my reliable methods of deep breathing and calming thoughts. Mistress knew that pain was one of my weaknesses; sometimes it felt like I could never get enough, but she knew my true limits. I felt her tug on one of the clips and it slid off.

"You may speak."

"Oh God. Fuck," I moaned. The pain was replaced by pleasure as her finger traced the skin the clip had just been over.

"You like that?"

"Yes, Mistress. Very much," I said.

Her fingers moved to the next clip and pulled it off similarly, eliciting another moan from me. I'd been too lost before to pay attention to how many clips there were, but I kept track as they came off. Mistress usually used four on each side, depending on exactly what her plan was. The blood rushed back into the skin and I could feel the throb spread. It was hot and intense, pleasurable but painful, exactly what I wanted and needed and yet not nearly enough.

Mistress grabbed the next clip and pulled, this time with her fingers at the base, ensuring that it would not come off quickly or nicely. I cried out; it hurt like a mother fucker. There was very little pleasure with that removal, but her fingers had enough access now to run up and down my slit. Each time her finger would pass a clip on the other side, bumping into it, it brought the familiar sting. What I suspected was the last clip on that side came off the easiest. Mistress must have pinched it open from the top, no pain at all with the removal, only the delightful pulse once the blood flowed back through the skin.

"Halfway there," she said with a small smile.

She gave my clit a few playful taps before starting at the top on the other side. She removed each clip in a different manner, just as she'd done to the left side. When she was finished, she thrust a finger deep inside of me once and I moaned loudly. My whole pussy was literally throbbing and hot, the combined sensations of the clips, the teasing and the blissful torture.

"You're almost ready, my sweet," she said, climbing off of me. I missed her body immediately, not just because she was warm and soft, but because she always made me feel safe and loved, no matter what she was doing.

I realized she must have taken her shoes off earlier as she silently walked in the direction of the dresser. My heart rate sped up as it clicked that this meant no more counting footfalls to figure out where she was or what she might be doing. Eliminating my ability to anticipate made things harder, easier, better, worse. I tried to ease my brain, to stay in my sub space, and remind myself that Mistress would not hurt me. She was there to love me, to give to me, just as I was for her.

Mistress began to hum and I knew she was also now in the head space she needed to be in. Her tone had become more forceful very gradually over the last few things we'd done and I held back a smile. The real playtime was able to begin.

When she turned and walked to me, I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was holding two more pink cuffs and locks, latex gloves, and a black bottle. _Lube. _

She stroked my hair with her hand, then placed a cuff around each wrist, locking them together comfortably above my head. She moved down to my ankles to loosen the rope and bent them at the knee, allowing them a break and some relief from their previously stretched out position.

She walked away and when she came back had a small foam wedge in her hands.

"Up," she commanded, tapping one side of my hips. I lifted them per her order and she slipped the wedge underneath, elevating my pelvis. Once she had me positioned as she wanted, she moved my legs back to an extended position and tightened the rope again. She walked around more and returned to my head with what must have been a short length of rope, locking down my wrists through the cuff ring and a d-ring on the table. My hips were up, my arms and legs bound and mostly unable to move, and there were gloves on the table, with a bottle of lube. I had a pretty good idea of where she was going with this.

I was nearly giddy when she walked back around to face me, to look me in the eyes again. All it took was one glance and I knew I was right about her plans. I focused on not letting my exuberance at the knowledge that she was going to try and fulfill one of my greatest fantasies take over and break my focus.

"Love, I know we've tried this a few times, and I know it takes time to get it right, but I have a good feeling about tonight. Are you ready, my sweet love, for me to bury my hand deep inside your cunt?"

_Her words were like music to my ears._

"Yes, Mistress."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A special wink and a nod goes out to doigetanedwardtoo this chapter. **

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

"_Love, I know we've tried this a few times, and I know it takes time to get it right, but I have a good feeling about tonight. Are you ready, my sweet love, for me to bury my hand deep inside your cunt?"_

_Her words were like music to my ears._

"_Yes, Mistress."_

**PetPOV**

I tried to contain my enthusiasm when she asked me, but even I could hear the joy in my voice as I answered. Mistress giggled, a soft, light laugh. I throbbed in anticipation.

She leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to lift my body, to press myself into her, thank her in any way I could think of for even _trying_ to give me this gift again. She walked back to the table and I saw her slip a glove onto each hand, then she carried the bottle of lube back to the bed with her.

She began at my neck, swirling her fingertips across my skin, the latex sometimes creating friction against my skin. She pressed harder at my nipples, pulling and tugging them both. Mistress ran her hands over my stomach and to my thighs as she walked to what I assumed was the end of the bed, no longer able to rely on the noise of her footsteps to guide me. My gaze was fixed on the ceiling when I heard her voice.

"Look down at me," she commanded.

I shifted my neck and moved my gaze to hers. Her blue eyes were burning with intensity. Her hands each slid up one of my legs, moving in to run over my thighs and I held my breath to prevent the moan that so desperately wanted out from escaping. When her hand reached my pussy, Mistress pressed her fingers flat against me and ran them up and down my lips.

"You're so wet for me, Pet. Such a good girl," she praised.

I let my breath out just as I saw her smile devilishly and dip her head down to lick me. The urge to close my eyes was nearly overwhelming, having spent the entire night being teased and tortured, so close yet so far from my own release. Her tongue was soft and warm, hitting every spot that ached with need. She ended with a kiss at the top, one last flick of her tongue against my clit.

I tried to breathe slowly, preparing for what was about to happen.

Mistress started with one finger slowly teasing the edges of my opening. I could feel a few cold drips of lube fall against the top of my mound, slipping down between my lips, tickling. She kept just one finger moving slowly in and out of me for what felt like hours. Teasing me, she was teasing me again. Still.

Her other hand rested on my knee before she began sliding it up and down my leg slowly. I focused on more breathing as I felt a second finger slip in with the first. She took less time teasing me with two, moving them inside of me, criss-crossing them I assumed, the sensations changing periodically. She wasn't fucking me with them anymore, now she was teasing me from the inside. Her fingertips would move and stroke my g-spot or she would scissor them apart and gently stretch me. I felt her third finger slide in effortlessly and bit my lip.

She kissed my knee and looked at me again, taking her focus away from what she was doing to my body.

"Pet," she said with a light laugh, "I think expecting you to stay quiet would be too cruel, even for me."

With my next exhale, I blew out a long moan. I kept eye contact with her as she went back to pushing in and out of my body. Every few strokes she would twist her hand slightly, the sensation of her knuckles making me whimper with more need. Knowing what was coming was both sweet torture and delightful bliss as I felt her stretch me with the addition of her fourth finger.

I was paying rapt attention to her actions, her visual focus back on my body. She had a look of concentration I'd only seen a few times before and I knew she was focused on caring for me, on giving this to me, to both of us. Behind her focus there was lust and need. I didn't have much time to think about it as her other hand left my leg and dripped more slick lube onto her hand that was fucking me, scrambling my thoughts.

The wet coldness quickly turned warm as it skimmed the surface of both my skin and hers, pooling in her palm. Mistress twisted her hand each direction, spreading the slickness and evoking soft mewling noises from me. She had been gentle this far, but I could already feel her tempo picking up, the lust overwhelming her as well.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about right now, Pet?"

My eyes flicked from where her hand was pleasuring me up to her eyes, pleading with question.

"I think this is the closest I will come in my life to fucking you, and I'm enjoying it so much. Fucking you with my fingers, my hand, burying myself as far into you as I can as I listen to you moan and cry out. Perfect."

As she was speaking, she shifted her movements and I could tell she was pressing forward with her whole hand. She had slowed her hard thrusts into me and returned to her gentle teasing. I was sure we were going to succeed this time. All of the prep work we'd done suddenly seemed worth the hours of teasing as I felt my body relax around what I assumed was the widest part of her hand. When the rest slipped in easily, I was overwhelmed and suddenly grateful her hands were on the small side.

"Oh God," I whispered.

Mistress had a mile-wide ethereal smile on her face. With her other hand, she began to rub my clit. The sensation of her whole hand encased in my body – the physical and mental side of it – was enough to drive me over the edge. I was struggling with myself and fighting every urge to simply let go and scream out an orgasm. I had to earn each and every one of them, though, and this was no exception.

She began to slowly move her hand, turning her wrist slightly, and every nerve felt alive. I whimpered as I felt her pull back ever so slightly and push forward gently, my orgasm so close to the cusp that I was genuinely not sure I could hold it back much longer. I'd always been excellent at waiting until given permission, but this truly tested my limits.

Mistress still had a lust-filled look of concentration, but her face seemed to contort with power and hunger. I was surprised what we were doing seemed to be turning her on almost as much as it was me. Seeing her bathing in the sensations just as much as I was only fed my need. I decided to try begging.

"Please," I moaned softly. "Please, please, please..."

"Aw, my Pet. Please what?"

She was teasing me; physically, mentally, emotionally. She was taking me right to that edge that I loved and holding me there.

"Please, Mistress. Please allow me come."

"Not just yet, my love. I am enjoying this too much."

Cruel, she was cruel.

I felt tears prick at the edges of my eyes. My entire body was on fire with need. I began to shake, a quick sob escaping me against my will. I was too gone to even care if she would punish me later; it would surely be worth it.

Her hand stroked my thigh, soothing and comforting me, even as her words continued to taunt me.

"I can't imagine what it feels like for you, but I can feel you all around me. I can feel every part of you right now. Your body is so vulnerable to me, your need so great. I bet I could get you to agree to anything right now, couldn't I?"

"Yes. Fuck yes," I confessed. She was right, too. She had me exactly where I was most vulnerable; she could really hurt and damage me physically and mentally, and I placed my entire trust in her.

I could feel her knuckles brush against my g-spot as she turned her hand again and I cried out. I had to fight the urge to contract my muscles, knowing that the movement would set off an uncontrollable orgasm at that point.

I tried one more time. "_Please._"

"Let me hear you beg more. I'll think about it."

She looked up at me when she spoke her second sentence. Even though her words were cruel, her eyes were soft and loving.

"Oh, please, please. I love you so much, please let me come, Mistress. Whatever you want, I promise I will give it to you, please."

I furrowed my brow, desperate to let her know that I couldn't hold off any longer. I wanted to please her so much and give her as much pleasure as she always gave me, but this was my physical limit. She was going to roll me over the edge unwillingly and then I would suffer the consequences.

_Perhaps that was her plan all along; to push until I was forced to let go against my own will. _

As that thought occurred to me, her voice floated through the room and sounded like the melody to my favorite song as she spoke the only words I wanted to hear right then.

"You may come when you're ready, Pet."

My body reacted almost instantly and I screamed as she pushed me over the edge by lowering her mouth to my clit and moving her hand inside of me. My body strained against my bindings and I began to sob. Overwhelmed with need, release, desire, and a million other emotions. Every part of me shook, the pleasure consuming me for far longer than normal as I cried out. I was heaving breaths in and out of my body as I tried to regain control of my body.

"That was … amazing," she breathed.

I could feel her hand shifting inside of me as she slowly withdrew it, bringing little aftershocks. I was exhausted and spent. I had nothing left to give, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted more. Now was when the real work began; when my body was screaming to break from my role, physical needs met, emotions rushing around like crazy, brain in frantic mode.

"My precious Pet, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered. More deep breathing.

She wiped a tear away from my cheek with her thumb and kissed my lips once softly before moving to untie my wrists and ankles from the table. Each time she removed a cuff, she rubbed and kissed where it had been on my body.

"Take a deep breath. Close your eyes and relax for a moment while I clean up a bit. Then I expect you to show me just how much you appreciated my generosity."

She removed the wedge from underneath my hips and walked away. I closed my eyes, grateful for the time to refocus. I listened to the sound of my breath as it came in through my nose and out through my mouth. I thought about Mistress and why we were here. I thought about how much I loved her, both there in that room and upstairs, where we would soon be again. I smiled. I was tired, beyond exhausted, but I wanted nothing more than to push through it and give her a tiny slice of my appreciation.

I could hear the soft sounds of her feet on the floor alerting me to her presence again. Even if I couldn't make out the sounds of her individual steps now that she had her shoes off, I still appreciated the general knowledge that she was near me again.

Her fingers skimmed the fleshy part of my breast, ghosting over my nipple briefly. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me. She leaned down to nip at my neck and earlobe as she spoke.

"I'm sure you're tired, but watching you come turned me on too much. Fucking you like that, hearing you scream... Mmm. It's your fault I'm so needy. You're such a good Pet. You're _my_ good Pet, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress, your Pet. Only your Pet."

"Good girl. Sit up. I'm going to lay back and enjoy this time while you thank me for allowing you such a pleasure-filled night."

I did as she said, sitting up. She slid behind me and spread her legs on either side of mine.

"You may get a toy from the drawer and fuck me. I don't want to have to punish you any more tonight, I suspect we've both had enough, so you better make it good."

I got up off the table; I delighted when Mistress let me pick the toy to play with. As I looked through the drawer, I made my selection – a fairly simple waterproof vibrator with a few bulges at the tip. I knew from experience that these were fun to tease with and smiled as I turned back to Mistress. She was laid out beautifully on the table and although I had never had the desire to dominate her, I could see the appeal in that moment. Her hair was fanned out and her limbs were resting at her sides.

As lust rolled over me, I crawled onto the surface from where her feet were. I stopped to kiss each toe on both feet and then at various points up her legs. My hands never left her body as I made my way to her waiting pussy. I sat up slightly, resting on my knees in Position One, except my head was not down and my hands were busy.

Mistress was wet and ready, so I pushed the tip into her and her hips lifted, a soft moan floating from her mouth. I licked my own lips and then bent down to taste her. As my tongue peeked out to circle her clit, I pushed the vibrator farther into her, angling it up.

Her hands dug into my hair painfully, her need growing. She tugged roughly again and pulled me closer to her body, the vibrations from the toy inside her tickling my tongue and nose. I pushed the toy as far in as I could and quickly brought it back out, playing her body. She was writhing beneath me, crying out already. I kept fucking her hard, just as I knew she liked in these moments.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

She pressed her hips up into me as she came undone beneath me. I didn't stop either my mouth or my hand pressing the toy into her, knowing she could and would come more than once. She continued to pant and scream as I looked up from between her legs and watched her face. Only once she moved her hips away from me did I stop. She was gasping for breath, a wide smile across her beautiful face.

"Oh, Pet. My sweet, delicious Pet. You do know how to please me."

I returned to my heels and slowly withdrew the vibrator, waiting for her next command. She laid quietly for a moment, catching her breath slowly.

"Come here."

I set the vibrator down and laid against her skin, heat radiating from her. Her hands wound around my back and held me to her. I again wanted so badly to kiss and touch and love her freely, but we weren't in that space yet; we were still in her domain.

Mistress' hands wove up to my neck and she ran them along the collar. Her fingertips stroked at the skin there briefly, then unclasped my collar, allowing when it to fall into her hands.

She leaned up and kissed my lips again, and I could tell we were transitioning back into our everyday lives together. It was a process, but we were in a groove after our years together, such that once we hit the door to this room, we could both find our spaces fairly quickly and play together. Similarly, leaving our roles behind on the way out was a painless process, usually.

"Thank you for your service, Pet. You never fail to please me."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_"Thank you for your service, Pet. You never fail to please me."_

_"Thank you, Mistress," I said, blushing._

**PetPOV**

"Let's go upstairs, my love," she whispered as her hand caressed the side of my face.

I slid off of her body and stood, waiting for her with eyes cast down. Even though we were transitioning back to reality, we weren't there yet and I still had boundaries and rules to follow. Her small hand slipped into mine and as she opened the door to the room, I felt the sudden temperature change. It always surprised me just how warm the room got with the door closed. I was also suddenly reminded of just how naked I was, the air hitting every part of my body and waking me up just a little from my post-orgasmic sleepy state.

Rose led me over to the stairs and walked up them in front of me. I focused on each footstep landing on the soft carpet, watching the fibers splay beneath her skin. I smiled, a happy, warm smile of someone not only in love, but very fulfilled by that love. I was enhanced by the love Rose gave back to me, not completed; I was complete before Rose.

I heard the knob at the top of the stairs turn and the sound of her feet as she stepped onto the hardwood , squeaking just slightly when she paused and turned to watch me climb the last few steps. Once I was firmly on the same ground, I looked up and into her eyes. A broad smile grew across my face.

"Would you like to soak in the tub with me?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

She reached out and tucked my hair behind my ears, her other hand sweeping the long, rich espresso-colored hair from over my eyes. There was a small distance between us and as her hands moved down the outside of my body from my neck, she took a half-step closer and wrapped my body in her arms. Her chin rested on my shoulder briefly, then she placed a soft kiss where my neck met my body.

"Why don't you get a bottle of wine and I'll run the water?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be right there."

Bath time was always nice with Rose and a good way to decompress, as long as we hadn't done a lot of impact play. I took the bottle down from the cabinet, humming lightly to myself. This shift in time for us was gradual and light, the soft suggestion of what we might do next coming from Rose, but always room for me to offer up my opinion or say no.

Even though we lived together, loved each other deeply, and had begun to talk about our future together, there were clear playtime boundaries. I still considered myself her submissive first and that meant that while I could back out for serious illness or other valid reasons, once Rose wanted to play, it was playtime. I never even bothered to say no or ask not to play. If I was too sick to play or something else came up, she respected my body. What good was it to her if I prolonged an illness simply to satisfy her desire to play short term?

I brought the uncorked bottle and one glass to the bathroom. When we were in the tub together, it was our private time and we shared a glass.

Rose had lit candles on the flat surfaces and the lights were off. Her beautiful golden blonde hair was held captive in a clip at the base of her neck. As I walked into the room, she stepped into the water carefully and slid down, bubbles clinging to her skin. She smiled when she turned her head and saw me, reaching one hand out for the glass as I set the bottle of wine on the ledge of the tub.

Once I knew the glass was safely in her hand, I climbed in and nestled between her legs, my back against her chest. She held the glass in front of us and filled it. After setting the bottle back on the ledge, she offered the glass to me. I took a long sip, letting the flavor rest on my tongue for a brief moment before swallowing it. After I handed the glass back, I leaned my head to the right of hers and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I sighed.

The warmth from the water lulled me into a blissful state of relaxation, helped in no small part by the red wine and soft woman behind me.

"I love you too, Bella," Rose said. Setting the wine glass on the other side of the tub, she wrapped her arms around my torso, just beneath my breasts. "Are you feeling okay?"

The water around us rippled from my giggles. How do you answer a question like that? _Am I 'okay'? Hell no, I am far, far better than okay._

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Her legs wrapped around my body and brought me closer to her. She pressed her lips into my neck as she cupped my breasts with her hands, thumbs brushing across my nipples. It was pleasurable and my muscles let go just a little more as I let out a soft moan.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

I smiled. No matter how long it had been – 5 days, 5 weeks, 5 years – Rose always took care of me upstairs just as good as I took care of her downstairs.

"Yes, Rosalie. I'm far better than okay, in fact. That was ah-mazing. Thank you."

"You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Nothing that won't fade with a good night of rest, I'm sure. Do we have any plans tomorrow?"

"Brunch with Ali and Jazz," she said.

I hummed. "Remind me to pay for them and buy her a drink."

"You think you're so funny," she said, poking my side and tickling lightly.

"I'm completely serious. Almost every day, I smile to myself when I think of how grateful I am that Alice introduced us. How grateful I am for you."

I knew one of Rose's quirks after we played was the need for a lot of reassurance. Out in the general world, she was the most confident, kind, and loving girlfriend. In the playroom, she was everything I needed. But there, in the space after we played? She was small and vulnerable. She showed a side of herself that came out only in these moments, and I'd never seen before we moved in together. Before that, she always made sure to call me after we played, but never once showed any vulnerability to me, preferring to keep her distance I suppose.

As I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes at her, she bent slightly and we kissed. Sometimes, I could have sworn I felt the guilt and pain release from her body in these moments. I never quite understood her feelings, but I didn't need to understand them to empathize and do my best to acknowledge and ease her fears. I knew Rose had a few playmates before me and I also knew, firsthand and from others, that she never quite seemed as happy as she was with me. I felt special, wanted, needed, and so so fucking happy.

Rose brought her wet hand up to my hair and stroked it back away from my face as she pulled back and smiled.

"I know what you mean," she said softly.

We laid together quietly in the tub, exchanging a soft kiss or touch here and there, until the water ran cold.

I touched her cheek as I spoke. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just a shit day at work. I don't know what I'm going to do, honestly." A frown marred her features and I felt a pang of sadness looking at her.

"Let's get out, dry each other off, and I'll cook us up something to eat." My lips softly pressed against the smooth skin of her neck after I spoke. "We can talk about it while we eat, then snuggle up in bed. How does that sound?"

"You're too good to me."

"That's why we're a good match," I said. "We feel the same way."

I gave her one last kiss and stood. As I stepped out onto the mat, hands on the edge of the tub to make sure I didn't slip and fall, I grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and held it out for her. Rose pulled the plug from the tub and got out, reigniting the fire I felt for her all those years ago. She carried herself with poise, dignity and grace; had she ever tried, I was certain she could've been a stunning beauty queen with many sashes over her shoulder. She'd never be that person, though.

Alice knew Rose and I separately from our days of working in various shit restaurants over the years. Rosalie had been a line cook, I was a sous chef, and Alice was a hostess. Our paths never crossed back then, but Alice introduced us at brunch one lazy Sunday afternoon. I learned more about her and discovered she had opened a small cafe and was struggling with her desserts. Since I focused on that in culinary school, I showed up the next day in my best whites and officially applied for the job. I didn't want her to think I expected any favoritism, and I never wanted to feel like I'd been simply handed a job; I earned each job I had over the years and was confident in my skills and abilities.

It was a few short months after we began working together that I learned of Rose's sexual proclivities. I had known since the introduction from Alice that she was gay, but it wasn't until I was helping out as a server one night, since several had called in sick, that I learned of her extra curricular activities. After the last customer had left and too much red wine had been shared, I confessed to her that I had been somewhat active in the lifestyle and the rest, as they say, is history.

As I wrapped the towel around her and gently patted her dry, I placed soft kisses on her skin. By the time I was done, I was mostly dry myself, but she still turned around and gave me the same loving attention. I ducked into the closet to grab our robes and we walked out to the kitchen. She sat at the breakfast bar and told me about a problem with some of the servers and we talked about different ways she might handle it while I made an omelette to share.

We moved to the small table and sat next to each other, feeding one another and laughing as we talked, and the tension from work eased. Once our food was gone, she brought her hand to my face and pushed my hair back.

"Come to bed with me, baby," she said softly, eyes locked on mine. "You can leave everything else for later."

Post-playtime cleanup was my job, but sometimes Rose allowed me to wait a day to deal with things. I was grateful for the reprieve – I was tired and sore and really just wanted to curl up with my love.

Our bed was amazingly soft and comfortable and we fell in together as we did most nights, curled up in a warm bundle.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_Our bed was amazingly soft and comfortable and we fell in together as we did most nights, curled up in a warm bundle._

**BPOV**

We woke up the next day and had brunch with Ali and Jazz, as planned. I paid for everyone's meal and bought Alice a mimosa, which prompted Jasper to tease Rose and me.

"Do we even want to know what has led to such grand gestures for my future wife? You aren't trying to steal her from me again, are you?"

I blushed again and turned away.

"No, Jasper, it was just that one time before I knew about you," I said, laughing. "And, you don't want specifics, but it's about time for my monthly _thank you_. This month's is in the form of liquid refreshment."

I turned to Alice and smiled at her. She winked back – it wasn't a flirty wink, just a friendly gesture to tell me she appreciated my continued and repeated thanks. One of the best things about our friendship with Alice and Jasper was that they never asked Rose or me to hide who we were.

We were sitting in Rose's cafe for brunch, so we were all comfortable and at ease. Rose and I could kiss, hold hands, and feed each other if we wanted and no one would blink an eye. It was our second home and we loved it there.

"Ali, have you picked a date yet?" Rose asked.

"Yes! June third." Alice turned to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the lips. Had I not been so blissfully in love myself, I may have bristled at the gesture.

I made a mental note to add the date to our calendar at home. Alice had asked me to be her maid of honor and Rose to be a bridesmaid right after Jasper proposed.

"We should have a girl's dinner to go over some details. Are you guys free on Friday?"

Alice directed her question at me; just like in every relationship, straight, vanilla, gay, whatever, we each had our designated things we took care of. I generally kept our calendar straight and Rose paid the bills. We had kept our money separate to this point, but each contributed equally to the expenses. It was nice to take each other out every now and then and splurge on one another, rather than spending the pooled money together. We split housekeeping responsibilities and each took turns cooking on the nights we didn't eat at work.

"Nope," Rose interrupted as I was about to answer Alice.

The grin on her face told me not to ask questions, so instead, I offered Saturday as an alternate and we all agreed to meet at our house.

After brunch was over, Alice and Jasper took off while Rose and I stayed behind, poking around in back to check on a few things. Once she made sure there was nothing important to deal with, we headed back home.

I didn't think we were going back to work that evening, so I mentally planned dinner and figured out what else I needed to do before the work week began. I checked the dresser, even though I knew it was probably too soon for Rose to have my ring out. It wasn't there, so I found Rose and let her know that I was going to go downstairs and clean up. She gave me a gentle kiss and asked me not to take too long, letting me know she wanted to spend more time together.

Leaving my shoes behind in the closet, I slipped downstairs to our room. I went to the closet to get the toy cleaner and sanitizing wipes. I made my way to the bathroom and filled the sink with hot water, spraying the dildo and plug with cleaner before dropping them in.

As I walked back into the room, I laughed lightly at the scene. Rose's dress was in a puddle on the floor, her shoes off to the side, and various toys and implements of pleasure and pain were scattered around. I took the wipes first and carefully cleaned the bed. I gathered up the toys and put them in their respective homes, if they did not need additional cleaning.

When I picked up Rose's dress, I shook it lightly. I took it to the sink to wash it properly, then hung it up to dry out. I would powder it once I was finished cleaning the entire room, towel drying it if it hadn't air dried enough first. While I was in the bathroom, I finished cleaning the toys that had been soaking and set them to the side to dry. I went back to get Rose's shoes so that I could clean them as well, wiping them down with a damp cloth and setting them next to the dress.

Once I was back in the main room, I picked up the empty water bottle and smiled again. Cleaning was nowhere near my favorite activity, but being back in this room under non-play circumstances allowed me to really look around and soak it all in, the grateful feeling in my stomach growing and warming.

Gathering up the impact items, I walked to the closet, turning the light on as I walked in. As I hung each item back in its designated spot, my fingers ghosted over several of the toys Rose hadn't chosen to play with. Each time I touched a new one, a memory came to the forefront of my mind of a time we had used it. I shivered when I hung the paddle, reliving the punishment and disappointment.

I quickly moved back to the main room and picked up the items that belonged in the dresser. I opened the top drawer and put the clamps back, arranging the cuffs in their spots, dropping the locks in the open and waiting container. Walking back to the bathroom, I thought about the cold floor beneath my feet, remembering the hardness of it against my knees. The pleasure in the room from the day before. The love.

The towel was damp and I used it to wipe the toys, then completely dry them before placing them back in the dresser and pushing the drawer closed. I used to towel to wipe down the dress and took the shoes to the closet, putting them back in their place and grabbing the cornstarch. Once I had the dress properly powdered and ready to hang, I made my way back to the small room. Just as before, on the other side of the closet, I ran my fingers over each piece of clothing that was hanging or folded, smiling at the memories sparking to life.

The final step to cleaning the room was a quick run through to clean the floor. Once I had done that, I set my hands on my hips and looked around, proud that the room was well-cleaned and ready for the next playtime.

I turned the lights off and closed the door on my way out.

While walking back up the stairs, I heard music. Rose was listening to Nina Simone as she folded clothes, softly singing along with her. It was a casual, relaxed Sunday. Anyone peeking into our lives at that moment would simply find two women very deeply in love with each other.

I took a moment to think about Jasper and Alice and how happy they were. Of course, Rose wasn't happy that Alice left the cafe to go work for Jasper in his brew pub, but you can't compete with love, can you? Briefly, I wondered if Rose and I would ever get married. It seemed all the rage at the moment, but we knew our bond was deeper than fleeting. The last five years had brought us to this point, this connection, this moment in time. A giggle slipped out as I wondered which one of us would wear the tux and which would wear the dress; we were both so fickle, sometimes dressing to the nines and sometimes throwing on a tank and jeans.

Rose must've heard me and turned to look at me. She threw a sock as she chastised me, "Don't laugh at my singing."

I walked over, dodging the sock on my way, and sat next to her on the couch. "I wasn't laughing at your singing, baby." I kissed her cheek and picked up a pair of panties to fold. We sat together, singing and listening to the music, as we finished the rest of the laundry and then put it away.

We danced together slowly when Ne Me Quitte Pas came on, my arms resting at Rose's waist, hers wrapped up and around my neck. As the song came to a close, she kissed me softly at the base of my neck. Her lips trailed across my collarbone to my shoulder and then her hand slipped into mine as she led to me to the bedroom.

In a fit of giggles, we collapsed into the down comforter together. We both needed the light, airy mood to balance things a bit and the soft kisses helped. Rose moved closer to me and slipped her hands under my shirt. Once her arms were wrapped around me, she pulled me tightly to her body and rested her chin on my shoulder.

Our quiet embrace was cut short by my need for her, which felt endless at times. I nudged Rose to her back and nibbled across her chest, down to her nipple, her other breast palmed in my hand. I slipped my arm under her neck to hold her close to me and let my other hand trail down her body, slipping beneath her pants.

I kept my fingers together, sliding them gently over her clit and across her lips. She arched her back into me, a soft sigh coming from her lips. As my fingers continued to explore her, she turned slightly toward me and began to kiss me softly again. Slowly. Gently.

I pushed my fingers between her slick lips and lower, dipping the tips into her and pulling them back out again. Repeating the same motion, I tugged on her lip lightly with my teeth and she smiled. Rose arched her hips into my hand, rocking against me. My fingers dipped in farther and the heel of my palm pressed against her clit as her breathing picked up.

Rose's hands slid around my neck as I kept teasing her and bringing her closer to her orgasm. She reached a hand up into my hair and tugged, causing my head to move back and a light moan to escape between my lips. I worked my fingers in and out of her faster, rubbing my palm against her in a circle and I could tell she was getting closer. Her forehead shifted to rest against my collarbone as she pressed herself into me as much as she could, the muscles of her entire body tensing as she cried out.

My movements slowed and then stopped as I withdrew my fingers carefully. Rose was still breathing heavily as I hitched my leg up and over her hip, pulling her in to snuggle me. Every now and then, her lips would purse into a kiss against my skin and I smiled.

We were both still fully dressed, but we fell asleep briefly and I woke in the exact same position. I could see the sun beginning to set behind Rose and I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had a sheen of sweat on her face, from our earlier activities or the warmth of the room, I wasn't sure. It gave her a beautiful glow and I kissed her sleeping face once before I unwrapped myself and moved to start the shower.

I was stretching in the bathroom, trying to wake myself back up, when she came in and smiled at me. "Can I sneak in with you?"

"Of course."

We stripped and climbed in together, again exchanging sweet and loving touches and kisses. Rose leaned me against the cool glass of the shower and gave me several lovely orgasms, my hands tangled in her hair as she lapped at me from her knees. My hands moved to her ass, pulling her tightly to me as she moved her fingers like magic inside of me, knowing exactly what to do to both tease me and then allow me my release.

Once we were out and toweled off, we shared a pasta dinner and lounged on the couch. Then, I remembered my question from earlier.

"Rose, I want to get the calendar set for the week; what are we doing Friday?"

A devious smile spread across her relaxed features. "Edward," was her only reply.

I slept restlessly, thoughts of our last playtime with Edward rolling through my brain in nervous anticipation. It would be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_A devious smile spread across her relaxed features. "Edward," was her only reply._

_I slept restlessly, thoughts of our last playtime with Edward rolling through my brain in nervous anticipation. It would be a long week._

**BPOV**

And what a long week it was. Rose teased me more than once about my nerves and being on edge, her

playful tone reassuring me that she was okay with where things were headed.

Rose was and always had been gay. She said she never had a desire to be with men, but she sometimes brought them in to play with us. We loved each other and we loved playing together, so bringing someone else (male or female) in wasn't something we did on a regular basis.

I gathered from the comments Rose had dropped over the week that she'd invited Edward as a sort of treat for me. Edward and I played together before Rose and I began dating. He was one of the few switches that we knew, which was convenient for our circumstances; Rose never switched and neither did I. We'd both tried, but felt far more comfortable in our established roles. Rose told me early in our relationship that she had been to a few group meetings and training seminars where people would demo techniques for her, or on her, and she sometimes tried out toys and such on herself first when it warranted, but otherwise, she was a very firm Top.

Similarly, I was a very firm bottom. I wanted nothing more than to please and pleasure her. Repeatedly. I learned through trial and error that a good Top would ensure my own needs and pleasures were seen to, so I could relax and enjoy fulfilling her needs.

Friday was busy at the cafe and I usually tried to get some extra work done for the weekends. I couldn't focus and messed up several standard recipes before I finally took a break and sat in the main area with a cup of coffee. Rose came over shortly after I sat down, taking the chair next to me. She spoke softly, her head tilted in my direction.

"Please, just stop worrying so much. You're making everyone around here nervous about what's going on. You don't really want to have to explain to them why you're so on edge, do you?"

My gaze clung to hers, searching for what I needed most. Rose's hand moved under the table to my knee.

I shook my head and lowered my eyes.

"Baby," she whispered, her entire body shifting slightly closer to mine. "Take a deep breath and let it go. I've thought of nothing this week but watching him fuck you as I tell him exactly how. I want to go home _so badly _right now, but we have to get through this day. Focus, and I promise I'll make tonight worth it."

Tucking my hair behind my ear, she gave me a soft kiss and then stood and walked back to the kitchen. She was right, I knew she was; I was worrying for nothing. I knew Rose was mine, and vice versa, but I still got anxious butterflies when a third party joined us. Even though I knew Rose had never been interested in a man, some tiny part of me worried. I ran through the things we'd done with Edward before and it seemed to calm my nerves slightly. This wasn't unfamiliar territory.

Finally, at six o'clock, we left work. I felt gross and wanted nothing more than a shower. I was tired; I had been on my feet all day. I was still anxious and nervous, despite my best efforts not to be.

When we got home, Rose and I took a quick shower together, knowing Edward would arrive soon. She left the shower first, and by the time I was out and dried off, I saw my ring on the dresser. I slipped it on and turned to get dressed, only to be faced with Rose.

"There's only one thing you'll be wearing this evening, Pet. Turn around."

I complied and felt the cool metal of my collar. Once it was fastened around my neck, Rose placed one soft kiss at my left shoulder.

"Wait for us in the playroom, my love. Edward should be here any minute and I want to talk to him first."

Rose's hand trailed down my body and skimmed the soft skin of my behind before she pushed me gently on my way. I walked straight down to the playroom, talking to myself in my head the entire way. With each step, I worked to get into the proper mindset.

Pausing at the entrance to the room, I took a deep breath. Once inside these walls again, my choices were essentially stripped away. As I exhaled, I tried to let the worries of the day escape with my breath. I felt ready to walk in, ready to accept the consequences of the choice I was making, whatever they were.

I found my spot on the floor, the details of the exact place I was expected to be seared into my brain from so many days and nights spent there. As I moved myself into Position One, I took one more deep breath and let go. My hands fell to my lap, my head lowered and I closed my eyes.

Focusing on my breathing, with each inhale I thought of Mistress and with each exhale, Edward. Mistress had hinted that she would be giving Edward commands, so I was fairly certain he would be joining in a sub role. This meant she would take extra time to refresh him of the rules and such before they came down, so I tried to get as comfortable and relaxed as I could.

My solo play with Edward previously had been as his sub. We never had a formal long-term arrangement, but if we spotted each other at play parties and were both alone, we might find ourselves alone in a room together. My breathing became labored as I went back in my mind to the last time we played together at a party and I could feel myself getting turned on.

Two sets of footsteps on the stairs above the room snapped my brain to attention. I kept my eyes closed, but refocused my posture and positioning to be perfect. The door was open, but the only noise I heard were the footsteps. If I was hearing correctly, they were both barefoot.

"Edward, go in the room and get undressed. I expect you to wait for me just as Pet is."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, and I heard the shuffle of his clothing get closer.

I shivered at his voice, not just because it was Edward, but because I knew he wasn't allowed to call her Mistress. It was _my_ name for her and even if she shared my body with someone else, there was a funny, fine line that we didn't cross with names or affection.

The anticipation began to build in my head once their voices confirmed that he would be in a co-sub role with me. I heard more clothing rustling and then felt Edward next to me. I was conflicted, wanting so badly to turn just the slightest and allow myself a glance at him, but I knew better. If I knew Mistress at all, she was simply waiting outside the door to see which one of us might break the rules, if given a chance.

Several minutes later, I felt a breeze blow by me and then heard a door open; it might have been to the bathroom or to the closet, I couldn't be sure. Only once I heard the click of her heels was I sure it had been the door to the closet, and that she must've been getting shoes. I heard each step as she walked in front of me, the tip of her shoes appearing in my field of vision.

"Stand up, my Pet."

I did as I was told and stood, head still positioned down. My hands were against my body, at my sides. _Position Two._

Rose put her hand under my chin and lifted my chin, bringing my eyes to hers. I caught a very quick glance at what she was wearing and nearly whimpered. She had a long black crinkle skirt on with a black pinstriped corset. Her arms and collarbone area were completely exposed and I was already prepared to beg to touch her. I was sure, from the smile that appeared on her face as she looked me in the eyes, that she saw the desire.

"Tonight is for fun and pleasure, love. I want you to let go and enjoy being with Edward and me. I don't want you to feel a moment of guilt or regret, and I expect you to let me know if something happens and you're uncomfortable or unwilling to go on. Edward and I have spoken about limits and guidelines for tonight, and all you need to know is that the usual rules apply to you. Put your trust in me and let me worry about what's going to happen. I know you've been stressed all week, now is the time to let it go."

There was no need for her to ask me to agree or acknowledge her words; I had no choice but to do so.

Holding her gaze, I waited to see what she would do next. She seemed to contemplate things for a moment, then stepped to Edward.

"Up, Edward."

My eyes were still on her, but I could see him in the periphery; he did just as I had, keeping his eyes down until she positioned him to look at her.

"I have such good playtoys this evening and that makes me so happy. I don't want to have to punish anyone tonight, do you both understand?" She paused to look at each of us as we nodded. "Good."

I watched as Mistress ran a fingertip down Edward's chest, taking her hand away once she reached his bellybutton. She turned and walked to me, her soft mouth coming down on mine. Letting her lead entirely, I focused on remaining standing. When she broke the kiss, I gasped, overwhelmed with need.

"Edward," she said, keeping her eyes locked with mine. "Take one half step back, please."

From this angle, I could finally really see him and he was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Back down on all fours, Pet. Forehead at your arms, I want to show off a little."

Mistress had a light quality to her voice and I smiled as I turned away from her, moving myself into Position Five.

I'd have been more nervous if it had been someone else, but I knew and trusted Edward. I might even go so far as to say that I loved Edward. I wasn't _in love _with him, but that was different. Every person brought into this room was automatically granted a certain amount of love and respect from both Mistress and me.

Completely exposed, I felt the thrill of what was about to happen build further. A shiver tried to run over my body, but I did my best to suppress the urge, wanting to remain completely still for her.

Mistress took a single finger and traced my lips, swiping through the moisture already there. "My, my. Look at that, Edward. Do you see how wet she is for you?"

I heard her clothing and wondered why she was leaving me so soon after we began.

"Taste how wet she is for you."

Listening to Edward lap and suck at her finger did nothing to ease my ache, and everything to fuel it further.

"Do you want another taste of her, Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're going to have to earn it."

I heard her feet on the floor again, heels and their tapping back in my brain, bringing me comfort.

"Pet, would you like to watch Edward bring me pleasure?" she asked, sounding sexy and sensual.

My voice would certainly be muffled from the position I was in, but there was only one response to be given.

"Yes, Mistress."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Was I completely fucking evil to leave the last chapter right there? You know it. In case you haven't figured it out, this is sort of my playful/short chapter fic. I love to leave this on cliffhangers, because it practically begs to be written that way. **

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_"Pet, would you like to watch Edward bring me pleasure?" she asked, sounding sexy and sensual._

_My voice would certainly be muffled from the position I was in, but there was only one response to be given._

_"Yes, Mistress."_

**BPOV**

"Come over here, Pet. I want you to watch what I let Edward do to me. Undress me, Edward."

Several quick breaths filled and were expelled from my lungs before I moved. She was goading me; Mistress knew that I didn't like to share. She knew that I enjoyed when she was in charge and allowed others to touch and pleasure me, but the flame of jealousy fired strongest when she allowed them the same privilege with her body.

Standing to walk to them, I tried to let go of the emotions with each step I got closer. Jealousy would serve me no purpose. What was decided was final, and not within my control. As I sucked in one last, large breath before reaching the side of the table, I exhaled and felt myself become calmer and more clear-headed.

Mistress turned to Edward and he ran his hands up the front of her corset. Starting at the top, he slid each hook through the eye and her skin became slowly exposed. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the breath from escaping in a moan. When he reached the last clasp, each side fell away and Edward held it in his hands; he knew better than to let her clothing simply fall to the floor, carelessly.

He walked away, presumably to the dresser to set the material down. When he was back in front of Mistress, he placed his hands at her waist, thumbs hooking down under the elastic of the waistband. He slipped the skirt from her body and repeated the trip to the dresser. I couldn't help my eyes from feasting on her mostly naked body, for however long I would be allowed to. I skimmed the slope of her breasts and then let my gaze fall to her taut stomach. She wasn't wearing panties and I knew if I let my eyes linger further, I'd be in trouble with my thoughts. She stood in her black heels and Edward came back a final time, removing each shoe with grace as he knelt before her. He never looked up to meet her eyes as a lover would, but kissed each foot before placing it on the floor, as she had trained us to do. When both shoes were off, he walked back in the direction of the closet, presumably to put them away.

Mistress adjusted to a comfortable position laying on the table. Her eyes met mine briefly and she smiled. Very rarely did we break protocol within this room, only once or twice in the beginning stages of playing together when we were still learning each other, so I knew this was just her silent reassurance and not a violation or removal from the moment.

Edward waited calmly at the end of the table. I couldn't really see him, just on the periphery of my vision, but I could tell he was there. Mistress bent her knees, keeping her feet flat against the table. She leaned one knee against my body, the other laying flat against the table, legs spread wide. My eyes darted nervously to her as her hand snaked between her legs. Her scent filled the air and I had to remind myself to take slow, even breaths. I wanted desperately to breathe as much of her in as I could in that moment, if I couldn't be the one touching, licking, and stroking her. I nearly trembled with the restraint it was taking.

"Edward," she said, seeming already slightly lost in her pleasure, which surprised me. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The desire was thick in his voice as well. My weight almost shifted involuntarily, my body begging me to somehow find a way to join both of them in the pleasure they were chasing. I focused my thoughts and eyes on Mistress' fingers. I watched as they slipped between her lips and stroked up and down casually. I wondered if she was hesitating to give herself time to figure out what she wanted next, or if she was simply lost in herself.

"Not this time," she practically whispered.

Now she was teasing us both. Edward seemed to be aching with the same need I was and I felt some camaraderie in that, at least. Mistress' other hand came up to her breast and she toyed with her nipple. My eyes were conflicted about which part of her body to pay the closest attention to, but as her lower hand took on a different motion, I couldn't move them away. The knee that had been resting against my body pressed harder and I saw her hips raise as she slid two fingers inside of herself.

A stifled moan came from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head. I licked my lips quickly, completely and entirely jealous of her hands as she worked to bring herself to orgasm. Somehow, it was easier to control myself if I focused on the beauty of her body and the way her orgasm affected her. I'd seen it countless times – her body tight with pleasure – but each time was thrilling. Her breathing increased an her fingers sped up, thumb extending up to rub her clit. A light pink flush spread across her chest and neck and I knew this was one of the best markers that she was close to coming.

As the blush and heat spread, so did the flow of blood all over her body. I could imagine her swollen lips brushing against her fingers, as they had my own many times. I knew the way her clit would engorge and become more sensitive, the way it felt just before her muscles began to pulse. When she let out a cry, I knew she was feeling the exact things rolling through my brain and it was almost as if I was experiencing it with her.

Mistress lowered her hips to the padded surface of the table, hands stilled in their movements, and laid quietly. Her eyes were still closed, breath labored. Several minutes passed and I began to wonder what was going to happen next. The urge to move my vision, simply out of sheer boredom, began to creep up and tingle at the base of my neck.

I thought about my recipe for cheesecake and how I might improve it.

I thought about the bills and household chores.

I thought about anything and everything to avoid thinking about the beautiful, naked woman in front of me and the equally handsome man to my left.

I was startled when Rose sat up without warning. She stepped off the table and moved behind me. Her bare feet padded softly on the floor, and could hear things being moved. The noise of metal chain tinkling against itself and a few random clinks and clunks sounded through the room, but nothing else identifiable.

Her footsteps let me know she was back in motion and I felt her warmth behind me. She hesitated, taking a brief moment to just stand there, before pressing into me. I was grateful for the table at the front of my body, helping to keep me standing. The softness of her breasts against my back contrasted with her hard nipples as they tickled against my skin. Her mouth was next to my ear and her hands were at the front of my body, moving slowly up.

As her fingertips traced the beneath the swell of my breasts, I could feel cold metal in her hands. My mind raced and jumped forward, thinking she had the nipple clamps with her. Never once did she touch my nipples, though, and all too soon, she took a half-step away from me. Rose placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and tugged slightly at my collar.

"My Pet, you need some help tonight, don't you?"

I paused and hesitated, so briefly I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she still did.

"It's okay, love. I'm not upset, just paying attention."

Fighting the urge to press my eyebrows together, I wondered how she knew I hadn't yet gotten to the place I needed to be in my brain. It wasn't that I couldn't or wouldn't do what she had or was going to ask of me – it was that I wasn't yet in the right frame of mind to completely submerge myself and enjoy it.

"Climb up onto the bench," she said.

I lowered my eyes to the floor and moved to the bench. Climbing up and getting my body into Position Fifteen was like breathing, it came naturally.

"Edward, please lock these around Pet's ankles and make sure she's secured to the bench."

I had to fight harder to control my breathing, knowing that Edward was walking behind me. He had another full view of my body from that angle and I was sure this was not unintentional. Everything she did was meticulous and well thought out.

Her hands wrapped around my wrists, hooking the leather cuffs around each side, then securing them to the bench with locks.

"I can see you're ready for her, but you haven't quite earned your reward yet, Edward. Pet is my favorite toy in the world. I love her beyond measure. The gift she gives to me, and in turn to you, is not one I take lightly or carelessly. She's worth the effort and price you will pay, as you well know. You may stand next to me and watch as I warm her up."

Mistress' warm hands were running along the length of my body as she stood at my side. I was in such a position that I had no view of Edward unless I turned my head, which I knew better than to do.

"Edward, walk to the dresser and hand me the item on the far right, please."

At her words, my body pulsed with desire. Her hands slid down my lower back and to my thighs as I heard Edward's moving around.

"Now, grab the second item on the dresser and apply it."

Her choice of words had me interested. Edward's naked lower body appeared in my line of sight, and then darkness. _A blindfold._ I held in the happy sigh at my lips. The quick glance I'd gotten reminded me of just how thick and lovely he was and I ached for him to be deep inside of me, anywhere and everywhere he wanted to be.

The tickle of … something, on my lower half made me quickly suck in my breath. Mistress' laugh tickled my ears, just as her implement was tickling my behind. My abs were shaking with the effort of holding in the laughter.

"Sweets, you may let it out. I want Edward to remember how fun you are to play with."

On the next swipe of the soft tickle, I laughed and my body squirmed with the motion. I began to inhale as the laughter died down and I felt something at my entrance. I had to focus. Without the benefit of sight, I wasn't sure exactly what it was, or who it was pressing it into me. It only took a few moments to figure out it was a finger; once the owner had it buried as far into me as it could go, I felt the other part of the hand on my body, but I still had no idea who it belonged to. The thought made my pulse race faster.

The ache between my legs grew as the single finger was joined by another inside me. Hands were on my bottom and a quick, light spanking came next. The taps were gentle and warming, a very light sting but certainly not painful. Each time the hands landed, it was as if that patch of skin woke up and came alive. I was vocalizing more, torn between the sensations they were providing and the feelings they were provoking. A third finger joined the two already slowly moving inside of me and I pushed back into the stretch, needing even more. The hands landed harder and I heard Mistress laugh lightly.

"Shall we take that to mean that you're enjoying Edward's fingers fucking you, love?"

Ah, finally, the answer.

I resisted the urge to squeeze my muscles around his fingers, knowing that this small movement inside of me sometimes set off the chain reaction of my orgasm, and not wanting to pay the penalty.

Edward's fingers withdrew and he began to lightly slap at my clit. The noise, the sensation, the idea in my head of what he was doing, all combined and drove me closer to the imaginary edge I needed to stay right at.

And then, suddenly, they both stopped. I was grateful and resentful all in the same moment.

"Pet, do you want to show Edward how thankful you are for what he was just doing to you?"

More of a breath than formed English words, I sighed out my reply, "Yes, Mistress."

"Why don't you show Edward how much you love to please him, while I have a little fun down here."

Without the use of my hands or sight, I was completely at Edward's mercy. He could fuck me any way he wanted, and my job was to lay on the bench and bring him pleasure, plain and simple.

The tip of his cock brushed my lips lightly and I opened my mouth. Edward slipped just the head of his cock in and I wrapped my lips around him, eager to hear and feel his pleasure. The pleasure I would give him.

My brain didn't even register the sound, but certainly registered the sensation as the suede flogger landed across my exposed lower half. Mistress' first strike was blissfully and perfectly placed on the fleshy part of my bottom; the sweet spot. My mouth instinctively pulled Edward deeper with each stroke she landed, and when she moved the tails of the flogger lower, to my thighs, I fought again for control.

When we played alone, my entire focus could be on keeping myself in the moment. It was much easier to keep track of what you needed to do to not break the rules when there was nothing else to distract you, but some of my fallback tactics, like biting the inside of my cheek, were now completely useless. Not only could I not use those methods, I had to actively seek and push forward for Edward's pleasure, splitting my brain and thoughts essentially in two.

My primary focus became breathing evenly and pleasuring Edward. There was nothing I could do to calm the sting and pleasure of what Mistress was doing – I simply had to accept and enjoy it, while trying to keep my responses and reactions to a minimum.

Edward's hands moved to my hair and his fingernails scraped my scalp as he gripped tightly. Although Edward had played with many people, he was good at keeping track in his head of those he played with most often. He knew my body well, knew my reactions, my sounds and movements, and what I loved.

He no doubt knew that in this moment, with his hands wrapped up in my hair as he fucked my mouth, I was dangerously close to coming. The flogger Mistress had been using was landing closer to my pussy each time, the ends of the falls tickling and tingling where I wanted them. I didn't even care that the sensation was partially painful – it was simply a sensation and I needed it badly.

I moaned around Edward's cock and he withdrew completely from my mouth. I whimpered, Mistress had told me I could vocalize, and I felt this was within the boundaries.

"Oh, Pet." I heard footsteps to my side. "You should see how sad you look right now. Do you miss Edward?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I'm sorry Pet, but he knows the rules, too. He was a good toy to pull away from you before he came. In fact, I'm so pleased with his behavior that I'm going to give him a little reward."

I could hear the smile in her voice. The smile that meant she knew she was about to get exactly what she wanted, and she fucking knew she was torturing me in the process.

The way my body was positioned on the spanking bench, I was facing the table. Of course, I was still blindfolded, but now and then a slight breeze blew by the parts of my face that were exposed, indicating movement around the room. I heard the unmistakable sound of skin on the table in front of me. I slowed my own breathing to focus on listening. I tried to imagine who was getting positioned where and what they were doing, but my mind was racing a thousand miles a minute with each possible configuration.

When the noise stopped, I worried, but the pause was only momentary.

Mistress let out a loud moan and I gulped. She continued to let out sounds of pleasure, sighs, and then I heard more. Edward was softly moaning as well, and the distinct sound of his mouth on her was in my ears.

He sounded eager and the picture in my mind filled in like an old tube television someone had just turned on, the picture slowly fading in. As my mind sketched the details, I could see his tongue darting out against her clit as she rotated her hips above his face. I imagined them in this position because Mistress would absolutely never lay down her position of authority with Edward. She would want to be above him, on top of him, in entire control of each movement.

As they continued, they got even louder. The smacking sound of his wet lips against hers was driving me crazy. I could feel myself getting more and more wet, still locked to the bench in my exposed position. Finally, their sounds reached a pinnacle and I heard Mistress cry out.

The sound of heavy breaths panted through the air and my own subconsciously mimicked theirs. I heard them moving after a few moments and felt hands at my wrists and ankles. The tinkling noise of the key in the locks rang through my ears and I felt a sense of relief.

Each set of cuffs was removed and taken away somewhere, as I heard the footsteps around the room. I felt small, warm hands on my wrists and slightly rough, larger hands at my ankles, guessing Mistress was at my upper body again and Edward was at my lower body. The throb and ache of need was near-constant now.

The blindfold slipped off my eyes and I was thankful they'd been closed since the immediate shock of light would have hurt. I slowly cracked my eyes open, then looked wide-eyed at the floor, waiting.

"My love, did you enjoy hearing Edward pleasure me?" Mistress whispered in my ear. I couldn't decide what was affecting me more: her proximity to my body, the warmth of her breath as it floated across my ear, or the actual words she had used and the visual they brought along with them.

"Yes, Mistress."

She kissed my lips as best she could from her position, then took my hand to help me stand up off the bench.

"Do you wish it had been you Edward was so expertly bringing to orgasm?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Her body pressed into mine and I struggled again for control. To remain still. Calm. Breathing in and out, slowly. She moved her hand up my torso and grabbed my breast, twisting my nipple.

"I think it might be your turn, Pet. Are you ready to be fucked hard by my toy?"

She knew my answer before she even asked, but as she spoke, I could again hear the smile in her voice. My own answering smile combined with the strongest voice I had used all night.

"Yes, Mistress."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_"I think it might be your turn, Pet. Are you ready to be fucked hard by my toy?"_

_She knew my answer before she even asked, but as she spoke, I could again hear the smile in her voice. My own answering smile combined with the strongest voice I had used all night._

_"Yes, Mistress."_

**BPOV**

Once I was able to focus on something other than Mistress, I looked over and noticed Edward lying still on the table. He wasn't tied down or secured in any way, just very, very still. His position seemed to indicate I'd been correct about his previous activities with Mistress on the table, and I bit back the smug smile that I knew her so well.

"Edward, come over here and stand behind my Pet."

I kept my eyes locked on hers as she spoke, a devious smile spreading across her face. It was contagious and I found myself biting back another smile as the atmosphere in the room took on the playful vibe of a few moments ago. Of course, the moment I felt Edward's warm body behind mine, not quite touching me, all desire to laugh or giggle was gone.

"My precious Pet, this is a little test for you," she said, her smirk growing as she spoke. "I'm going to lay back and you're going to come up onto the table with me. Edward is going to fuck you and you're not allowed to come until I've had at least three orgasms. I thought about making it two, but where would the challenge be in that?" She moved closer to my ear, to whisper. "Just watching Edward as he fucks you makes me want to come right now. The first two should be easy."

Before she walked to the table, she gave me one last lingering kiss. It was a challenge, but a fun one. A loving challenge. It _would_ be a challenge, especially when getting the kind of attention I was sure to be getting from Edward at the same time, but I _knew_ Mistress, mind and body.

Standing my ground, I waited for her to call me over. Once she had, I walked to the table and knelt in front of her. I began with my legs on the table, waiting for Edward to move into position. After I placed a few kisses on her thighs, I stretched my lower half so that my feet were barely touching the ground. Edward's hands stroked up and down my thighs and I already felt as though I was on the cusp of my orgasm. His hands on my skin were so unlike Mistress' and it had been a long time.

"Edward, you know the rules. You absolutely may not come inside of my Pet. If you do, the consequences will be severe and harsh, I'm warning you now. Do you understand?"

His voice was rough and shallow, ragged with need. "Yes ma'am."

Mistress rested her head on the surface of the table and I brought her knees up to a bent position. I wanted to tease her just for a moment, knowing this would make her orgasms not only faster, but far more intense. If I wanted to get three out of her, I would need to plan well. There had been more than one occasion that Mistress became over-stimulated and was completely unable to have more orgasms without a break; that was my worst possible outcome.

My fingertips teased a trail back up her legs and to where they met. She was wet. Wet from Edward's mouth, wet from the thoughts of Edward fucking me, and hopefully wet from the idea of me making her come three times. I lowered my mouth and kissed her clit softly, taking it between my lips very briefly. A soft sigh left her mouth and her fingers wound through my hair.

"Edward, I want to feel you fucking her."

I panicked for a very brief moment. Mistress wasn't making this easy on me at all. Edward was behind me, stroking himself up and down between my lips, teasing me. Without warning, he pushed forward and buried himself all the way, pushing me forward into Mistress. I yelped at the sensation of his body thrusting into me. Mistress let out another soft sigh, mingled with a "yes," and gripped my hair tighter. I could only imagine what she was feeling, my mouth pressing tighter to her with each of Edward's thrusts.

Moving my hand to her entrance, I slid two fingers in easily. Each time Edward thrust into me, I pushed my fingers into her, attempting to approximate the speed and depth of his movements. I could see Mistress looking up over my head at Edward and there was a funny twinkle of jealousy in her eyes. Even though she had arranged our setup, had agreed to playing with Edward and other men from time-to-time, I knew there was a flare of something more behind her motivation. She could certainly fuck me with her tongue, her fingers, even inanimate objects like a strap-on, but she would never experience the actual sensation of _fucking_ me.

As she watched him move, she must've realized that I was moving in her at the same speed Edward was, and she came quick and loud. I kept my fingers where they were, but moved my other hand to rest at her pelvis, thumb positioned over her clit. My lips moved to her thigh, kissing and licking as I stroked her closer again. I grazed my teeth against her skin and heard her gasp.

"Edward, touch her."

Her voice was soft and breathy and let me know that, at least for the moment, I was winning our little game. She was already on the cusp of her second orgasm and I smiled against her skin.

Edward cupped my ass with one of his hands, then snaked it between our bodies. I whimpered when his fingertips reached my clit and began to softly rub back and forth. I put my mouth back on her body and moaned into Mistress, pleading with my movements and actions. Her second orgasm rolled over her body in waves, her muscles contracting against her own will, and I looked up, soaking in the beauty that she exuded.

_Two down, one to go._

For the last orgasm, I needed to really focus; Edward had begun to thrust in slower, longer strokes and I could only assume this was his attempt at delaying his orgasm. Even though his speed had slowed, he was still driving into me with great force and making me moan and whimper with each movement. His fingers played my body expertly, rolling and pinching all along my lower lips and then circling back up to press my clit.

I slipped three fingers back inside Mistress and curled them up. I dragged them along her g-spot with each push in and stroke back out and when she flexed her hips up off the table, I knew I was in the right spot. My tongue darted back out to her clit, moving in quick back-and-forth flicks. She was pulling my hair a bit with each movement, and it only turned me on even more.

Sensing that she was already building up to another orgasm, I very lightly began to suck her clit, letting it slip back out between my teeth each time. Her volume increased and I was having an increasingly difficult time focusing on both making her come and not allowing my body to respond to the stimulation it was receiving. I had to periodically stop my movements to take deep breaths if I felt myself getting too close to the edge. Of course, I made sure to exhale right against Mistress' body.

As her hands tightened and stayed clenched in my hair, her body responded similarly. Her muscles tightened around me and she was almost shouting with the force of her climax. I continued to lap at her, savoring the moment and knowing I would soon be away from her body again. As I slowed my fingers and withdrew, my licks and sucks turned into soft, gentle kisses. I expanded my area, kissing around her thighs, as I moved my eyes up to look at her.

"Now, Edward."

Her voice was tired and sated, full of pleasure and joy. Edward began to move faster, both his body and his hand, and it took only a few moments before I had my head pressed down against the table between Mistress' legs, moaning through a very intense orgasm of my own. Just as I began to come, his other hand moved back to my ass and he lightly ran his nails across my skin, landing one sound spank on my flesh. When he moved it up my back to tug on my hair, I smiled. If I thought I'd been tortured, I could only imagine what poor Edward was going through, watching us and having to hold back at the same time.

He kept moving, even after my own orgasm had hit me like a truck. Mistress moved up the bench and behind him, then. Her hands moved over his on my hips and I could feel them against my skin, making me shiver. My nipples tightened against the bench and I pushed back into him, feeling my need growing again. A hand came down to the bench – between my body and the table, stroked my nipple softly, then vanished. The hands on my hips left as well, and I assumed Mistress was going somewhere to get something. Edward slowed his movement in me and came to a stop; I whimpered.

"Turn over, Pet."

Her voice came from a corner of the room and I had to remind myself to do only as she asked. The temptation to look around and make eye contact with Edward was nearly overwhelming. My eyes settled on the ceiling and my thoughts began to race.

The jingle of metal brought me out of my haze and I felt Mistress' warm fingers at my nipple. She teased and pinched it to a peak, then allowed the clamp to tighten around it. I sucked in a quick breath as she moved on to the other side. The intense throbbing heat began to spread and I wanted so badly to do anything to release the ache I felt.

Mistress trailed a fingernail down the center of my body to the top of my bare pussy and then one down each leg. The instinctive reaction from my body to lift up and off the table was strong and I closed my eyes, focusing. It was the jingle of metal that again brought me out of my daze. I didn't open my eyes, but I tried to focus more on the sounds in the room. I couldn't tell if Mistress was going to put the clamps somewhere else on my body, on herself, or on Edward.

As soon as I heard him inhale sharply, I knew she was putting them on Edward. The thought only made me more wet and achey. I was growing petulant, almost; the desire to simply move and let him really fuck me again was flooding my thoughts and taking over my normally very calm sense of control. I felt a tear trickle out the side of my eye and was surprised. Mistress was at my side and wiped away the tear before it hit the table.

"Are you okay?"

Her hand was in the middle of my chest, beneath my breasts, and I felt more calm instantly. The ache didn't go away, nor the throb in the clamps, but she somehow soothed my immediate need. Her fingertip was at my chin, turning my face to hers, and I realized I hadn't answered.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, Pet. Good." She smiled as she moved her hand from my body again and walked away.

"Scoot down, love. Hang your legs off the end of the table. Edward is going to tend to your needs for just a moment, while I have a little fun with him. Feel free to let me know how he's doing with your words and body."

Edward let out a loud moan and I could only imagine what they were doing. It was exquisite torture not being able to see, and just when I thought I'd risk it and try to sneak a peak, Mistress said I could look at them.

As I moved my eyes, it sank in why she wanted me to watch.

She had one hand at Edward's shoulder and the other was nowhere in sight. When he leaned over the table, however, I could imagine where it was – positioned at her center, guiding the strap-on I now saw the telltale straps of around her hips and legs. Edward let out a loud groan as she pressed forward, stroking his skin with her free hand. This was an act I knew Mistress was doing mostly for his benefit; she may have enjoyed it from a psychological standpoint, but there was no physical pleasure for her.

Edward's upper body lowered until he was resting against mine and I could see her then, slowly moving in and out of him, a small smile playing on her lips. He began to touch me, tracing teasing patterns from my aching nipples to my aching center. I saw Mistress reach out and tug his hair and he then reached and tugged mine. His tongue snaked out and licked me from the opening of my pussy to the tip of my lips, stopping to press and swirl on my clit.

I arched my back off the table, then felt the tug from his hand on the chain between my breasts, pulling the clamps tighter. A loud half-moan, half-scream bounced off the walls and it took me a moment to realize the sound was coming from me. The pain and pleasure combined, both from Edward, were overwhelming me. Since I had permission, I let the sensation wash over me and felt myself coming fast and hard against his mouth.

Once my body was flat against the table again, I took in a deep breath and felt my legs being moved further apart. Edward was positioning himself between them and I could see Mistress' hands on his nipple clamps. She would run her fingernails over the tip of his nipple, then down the chain and give a quick tug, moving her hand on to something else. I could see his erection between us and I heard Mistress speak, catching my attention.

"Do you think he did a good enough job, Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I think so, too. You may help him with his orgasm."

"Thank you, Mistress."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This story is finally back, and Edward shall suffer no more. ;) I am sorry for the extended hiatus, and I appreciate your patience more than I can say. Thank you to my beta, TwilightMundi, for being so speedy and amazing. I expect this to update on Wednesdays, as usual for my stories.**

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

"_I think so, too. You may help him with his orgasm."_

"_Thank you, Mistress."_

**BPOV**

Edward and I made eye contact and shared the tiniest smile before my eyes moved lower. Much lower.

He was just as he'd felt – thick, long, and very hard. I knew the smallest movements would set him off, so I was careful with my touches. I wanted a sliver of time to have him all to myself before the night was over and he left.

I carefully dragged my nails up the length of him, licking my lips as I remembered the taste of him. I knew if I bent to my knees and took him in my mouth, though, he'd come in my mouth – against the rules – so I resisted the urge.

Edward brought his body as close as he could, leaving barely enough space for me to wrap my fingers around his cock. My lips tingled to touch his. I gripped him harder, pulled faster, and laid back, ready for what I knew was coming.

My eyes never left his body, watching intently as he came all over me. Normally, I thought it was kind of gross, but in that moment, it was sexy. I wanted as much as I could get from him. My hands didn't leave his dick until I was sure he was finished.

Mistress laughed lightly in the background and my eyes flicked up to hers.

"That didn't take very long, Pet," she said with a smile. "You must be good at that."

I lowered my head a bit as I felt my cheeks flame. "I'm pretty sure you're good at what you're doing as well, Mistress."

Yes, it was speaking out of turn. Technically, she could have punished me, but there was some strange vibe in the room and I had a strong feeling she needed to hear that her presence was vital.

"Edward, grab a washcloth from the bathroom and clean up both of you."

"Yes ma'am," he said. His fingers were resting on my thighs and as he pulled them away, his skin dragged against mine, one last reminder of him searing into my skin.

In an uncharacteristic move, she bent and kissed the back of his shoulder. My eyebrows knitted together. Her eyes were focused lower, withdrawing her implement, I assumed. Once she pulled away and moved to the bathroom with Edward, I relaxed a tiny bit.

Whispers were carried in tiny slivers into the main room, but I couldn't make out any particular sentences or words beyond small clips of orders and acknowledgments.

Edward brought a warm washcloth back with him and carefully, lovingly, cleaned me up. When he was finished, he put the fabric in the hamper and stood, waiting for his next order.

"Than you, Edward," Mistress said. "You've been a very giving and obedient toy tonight. I hope you enjoyed yourself?"

"Very much, ma'am."

"I'll talk to you in the morning, then. Goodnight."

He turned and got dressed, the smile never leaving his beautiful face. As he walked through the door, my focus turned back to Mistress, and I caught that funny look in her eyes again.

"Ready to go upstairs, Pet?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She held her hand out to me, and neither of us bothered to put our clothes on before leaving the room and re-entering our lives.

Rose was spare with her words, more quiet and contemplative than usual, and it made me nervous. I knew better than to push her; she'd talk to me when she was ready, but I still made sure to show her the caring and consideration I always did post-playtime. In our bath, we drank wine and listened to quiet music. We relaxed and held hands under the water. We almost fell asleep.

After we realized how exhausted we were – it was well past two in the morning by then – we drained the tub and curled into bed. My brain wouldn't shut down, an endless stream of worry and anxiety over whatever it was Rose was thinking. She didn't seem to have any trouble falling asleep, though, and I breathed a little easier when I heard her light snore and she pulled me closer.

In the morning, the sun warmed me. It took a moment to realize I was alone, but then I opened my eyes and tried to peek around for her. I smelled coffee, so I knew she had to be around somewhere. Stretching, I contemplated rolling over for more sleep. My thoughts were interrupted by her peeking her head around the corner.

"You're up," she said, wide smile on her beautiful face.

"Mhm, I am." I stretched again and yawned. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was just making breakfast. Well, more like brunch at this point," she said with a laugh. "Hungry?"

"Fuck yes."

I was suddenly energized by the thought of a breakfast made by her, with her. She'd slipped on a nightgown and I watched the way it swirled around her body as we walked into the kitchen.

When our plates were piled ridiculously high, we sat at the kitchen table and shared a nervous smile.

"So, last night..." I started.

"I already checked in with Edward," she said. "He seems good. He thanked me about twenty times."

"Rose, you know I love Edward, but that's not what I care about right now. Are you okay?"

"Me?" she asked, face contorting. "Sure. I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

I wanted to believe her, but there had to be more. It couldn't have just been that easy, not with the funny looks and strange way she was so … tender with him.

"Do you... Are you..."

I started and stopped so many times in my head, managing to do so out loud only twice. It was like my brain wouldn't send the message to my mouth to form the words.

"Am I what?" she asked, scooting a little closer. "Damn, now I'm worried about _you._ Are you okay, B?"

She covered my hand with hers and her body shifted toward mine, which made me smile.

"I'm fine, I promise." I knew the only way I could spit the words out was to close my eyes and say them as fast as I could. "DoyouhavefeelingsforEdward?"

"Fuck," she said, blowing out air along with the letters. "No, I don't have feelings for Edward, weirdo. God, I thought you were going to tell me you were leaving or something."

"No, I mean, I love Edward, but I don't _love_ him. I'm not leaving you until you push me out the door," I said for emphasis. I meant every word of what I'd said.

"Not gonna happen," she said, popping a bite of blueberry muffin into her mouth. "You're just stuck with me."

"Poor me," I said with a dramatic sigh. "Stuck here, lost in your love forever. How will I go on?"

Laughing, we went back to eating and the mood lightened for the rest of the day. I could still sense something nagging just under the surface of her, though, and sure enough, the heavy mood from earlier crept in under the dark of night.

"What would you think if I..."

"If you what, baby?" I asked, squeezing our hands.

"What if I wanted that?"

Out of context and with no framework, I had no clue what the fuck she meant.

"Want what?"

"What if I wanted to be with a man?" she asked, hesitating. "Just once. Just to see what it's like."

It was kind of adorable, the way she was clearly so self-conscious and nervous. For fuck's sake, she could have done anything she wanted downstairs.

Then I let her question roll around a little more as I thought about it. I wasn't really sure how I felt, and I told her about my concerns.

"I think it would be good for you to experience it, you know?" I said, reassuring her. "I think if you want to do it, we should. Just don't leave me out, please. I want to be there. And it might be weird if it's Edward. Wait, do you mean like, fucking, or do you want to sub for someone?"

"I... I don't know. I don't think I want to be anyone's bottom, especially not in a situation like that. I'd want to be in control, for sure. Just, the way he looks at you, and the way you look when he's inside you. I don't think I've ever seen you look that way."

Her wanting to be in control made sense to me, but the rest of it? Total nonsense.

"I love you, Rose. I love you so much. Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you. Maybe we can go to a party and meet someone open to playing with both of us. But trust me, the way I look at him? I don't know what you see, all I can tell you is what I feel and what's in my heart. You. You're the one person there. If you wanted to stop playing with other people, I'd agree in a heartbeat."

"I love you, too. I'll think about it more and we can talk again."

Several weeks went by. I got nervous when Rose didn't bring the topic up again, nor did she seem to want to visit the playroom with me. Nothing else seemed off – she was still just as affectionate as ever, and open to my advances as well, it was just … something wasn't right.

Rose had agreed that we'd go to a few of the local parties and see if we could find the right person. Of course, I had no idea what that person would look like. Did Rose have a type? Did she want a pretty guy? Did looks even matter, for these purposes? I wondered if there was a way to check out their pants while being discreet.

The first party we went to was mostly a bust. There were a lot of men there, but none of them captured Rose's attention like she'd wanted. Edward was there, so we hugged and hung around him most of the time.

Something about that party must've jarred Rose, though, and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad until I saw my ring sparkle in its holder the following Wednesday. Joyful didn't even begin to cover describing our night.

The second gathering we went to was at the same home I'd met Edward all those years ago. I smiled as we walked around and I remembered playing there with him, although he wasn't there that night.

A deep baritone voice brought me from my musings with a greeting.

"Hello," the stranger said, a youthful grin on his face.

"Hi. I'm Bella," I replied, putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Bella," he repeated. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed, and I laughed. I wondered if guys like that still really existed, and decided they must – my proof was in front of me.

"Having a nice time?" he asked, leaning closer to look into the room at what I'd been watching.

"I am."

Suddenly, I worried about where Rose was. I looked around, remembering she'd wandered to grab something to drink. In the corner of the room opposite ours, she was leaning against the wall, smiling at me. One of her eyebrows quirked, and the side of her mouth lifted in a half-smile.

"HIM?" I mouthed, nearly frantic and panicking. She'd sent him over? She'd seen him and wanted to know more? A thousand questions raced through my mind.

Rose nodded, then brought her Diet Coke can to her lips, taking a long sip. Her smile grew and when she lowered the can, she mouthed, "Yes?" to me.

She was giving me the option to veto, and I wasn't sure yet. The guy next to me was … young. Certainly younger than Rose and me. I needed to know more from her, to ask her all the questions lingering, but when I made a move to walk to her, she shook her head.

Clarity set in – she was making the call, but giving me an out.

At this point, the muscled man standing inappropriately close to me brought his fingers beneath my chin, tilting my face up to his.

"Please say yes," he practically whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to qjmom, who planted the idea for this chapter in my head years ago. I apologize that it took so long, Q. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you, of course, to my beta, TwilightMundi. **

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_At this point, the muscled man standing inappropriately close to me brought his fingers beneath my chin, tilting my face up to his._

"_Please say yes," he practically whispered._

**BPOV**

"Yes."

I said it so quietly, I wasn't sure he heard me.

It took only the span of one heartbeat for him to lean down and softly kiss my cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "I promise you won't regret it."

_I guess he heard me._

"Grab your girl, drive home. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I expect you both naked and waiting. If you heard and understood, you are to nod once, then turn and do as I requested. Do not stop to say goodbye to anyone. Do not pass Go."

I had to bite back my laugh. He was so serious, but so playful. I could see why Rose had picked him. His carefree nature made him almost instantly trustworthy.

After my required nod, I turned and walked to Rose. Hand-in-hand, we left the party without another word. Once we were in the car, I began to pepper her with questions. I knew she'd never let someone play with us without at least finding out more about them and their reputation, but I needed to hear it for myself.

Sure enough, she'd actually asked Edward a lot about Emmett, once they'd made contact through one of the local group's email lists. Edward had asked Peter as well, and after she was certain, they'd arranged to meet at the party.

To both of our surprise, she'd agreed to co-topping with Emmett, but also to trying to let him be mostly in charge. She was taking direct orders from him, but still somehow in charge. The details of it swam and tangled up in my brain. I was just glad Rose was getting what she seemed to need; the minutia didn't matter to me.

By the time we pulled into the driveway and the garage door began to close, I realized we had precious little time left. We had to almost sprint downstairs, our clothes flying off in the process. When we both kneeled and got into position, we were giggling from the endorphin rush, and I squeezed her hand to try and focus us. Thankfully, it only took a few deep breaths.

Moments after that, the door to our room opened and heavy steps filled the room. It was so foreign to hear the thud of Emmett's gait versus the light clicking of Mistress'. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute, and I could only imagine how she was feeling.

"Ladies, I expect you to look up at me while we go over the ground rules one last time," he said.

My eyes wanted to turn and look at her first, to check in and make sure she was okay. This was familiar and routine to me, but I knew it would be so difficult for her, placing her trust entirely in someone else.

When I made eye contact with Emmett, there was something soft in his gaze. I could almost see him asking me to trust him with her. He was insane if he thought I'd trust him entirely – I barely knew him – but I trusted Rose; that would gain him enough of my trust and respect to make it through this night.

"As Rose and I have discussed, we're playing together for this one night. I understand that she doesn't want anything beyond this night, and I won't do anything to come between you two. Well, I take that back; I might _come_ between you, but that's neither here nor there," he rambled. "The safeword we agreed to use is the same one you guys use in your regular playtime, to avoid any possible confusion. I don't want to have to punish either of you, but I will if I need to."

His arms seemed to flex as he spoke, almost an unconscious reminder of his strength. Watching his shirt stretch tightly across his chest made me nervous and excited. A tiny part of me may have wanted to misbehave just to be petulant and test his strength. I knew, looking at his body, that he could hit harder and make it hurt more.

"This night is about pleasure. Yours, mine, ours." His smile grew and, combined with the confidence he carried himself with, made me pulse with excitement. "To that end, ladies, let's begin."

Emmett's hands clapped together and he moved toward us. He circled, then stopped when he was behind us. "Lean over," he commanded, and I could tell Rose did as she was told next to me.

"You may call me Sir," he said close to my ear, his fingertips gliding down my spine. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

His body moved away from mine and toward Rose's, and God, I wanted to watch them. I wanted to see what he did to her and how she reacted. I was desperate to find out if she was okay, but knew if she wasn't, she would have said or done something.

Instead of watching, I imagined. I imagined his fingers trailing down her spine like they had mine. I imagined his breath against her skin, his words filling her ears. I felt hot and flushed, and I wasn't entirely pleased. As much as Rose and I had played with others, _she'd_ never truly been with any them. I pushed aside what I'd figured out was jealousy, wanting her to have this experience. How much had she given up for me to have everything I'd ever asked for? Did she ever flare with this kind of emotion?

Emmett's hand on my bottom reminded me where I was. His fingers touched and explored, but just one of his hands, and I closed my eyes, imagining his other hand on Rose. As he moved and pinched, playing, I pictured him doing the exact same to her. The physical sensations combined with my imagining of Rose, and I was soon a mess. He seemed to know exactly how to touch, how to penetrate, how to arouse me perfectly.

As the beginning of my orgasm tingled through my body, one sound slap landed against my ass and I gasped.

Then he was gone.

Though no words were spoken that I could hear, Rose began to move. Emmett was next to me, guiding her, and again, my whole body nearly shook with the desire to watch. To protect her. To see him pleasure her.

The sound of skin against leather tickled my ear, and I imagined her lying back on the bed. Would she let him fuck her just like that? Would she have demanded to be on top? The thought that he'd be between her thighs and I'd be stuck facing the empty wall, listening only, tortured me.

The slap against my ass again surprised me.

"It's not all about her tonight, Girl."

Thick fingers invaded me again and I tensed my muscles to avoid pushing back against them. I went from being envious to suddenly consumed with need. Then I realized from where she was in the room, Rose had a perfect view of what Emmett was doing, and I had to fight even harder not to come.

Hard thrusts of his hand caused the tips of his fingers to hit someplace deep inside me. In my head, I grunted and moaned each time, being careful to not vocalize. It felt _so good_.

"Stand up," he said, pulling his hand from me quickly, then landing one more smack against my ass.

I did as he directed, then felt the warmth of his skin against mine. He must've taken his clothes off after he'd put Rose where he wanted her. The tickle of his chest hair against my back and muscles of his body reminded me he was all man. When he pressed harder, his cock nestled between my cheeks and I wondered what his plan was. His arms wrapped around and up, cupping my breasts. The harsh pinch of my nipples was almost too much, but not nearly enough.

"You want to watch me fuck her?"

"Yes, Sir."

I could only hope my voice would convey the depth of the need; it wasn't a want at that point.

"I want to watch her fuck you, first."

_Yes, please._

Teeth sank into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. "Go, now."

When I turned, I saw Mistress lying on the bed, strap-on being stroked in her hand. She was smiling, ready and comfortable. While I walked, she stood. Instead of kissing her slowly like I wanted, when I reached the table, I bent over it. My legs stretched out, knees and feet working to spread myself for her. For both of them.

Warm, firm silicone slid against my slit, the head of the cock nudging my clit and making my body tense up. I had no idea how I was going to make it through her fucking me without having at least one orgasm; I realized I needed to start distracting myself, quickly.

The head of the cock nudged between my lips and teased me before plunging all the way in as I began to recite sonnets in my head. Rose was fucking me hard, relentlessly. The words in my brain scrambled and I fought for focus and control.

Resting my head against the padded surface, I took a deep breath. Soft hands at my hips pulled, tugging my body out to her even more. Four hands were on my body, then, pinching, pulling, teasing, bringing me higher.

Hard pinches at my nipples softened to the throb of clamps around them and a weight on the chain quickly followed.

Cold liquid slid down my lower back, and between my cheeks. Fingers played, slicking my asshole before dipping in.

"I want to see you make her scream."

His voice wasn't loud, so he had to be close to me. Was it his fingers, or hers? Was his command permission to come? I wasn't sure who I was supposed to get that from, Mistress or Sir, so I held on. No matter what his role was, she was still in charge of me.

The effort of not coming was beginning to exhaust me. I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyelids, and I took another deep breath. My nipples ached and three hands were on my skin again as I was being thoroughly fucked in two ways.

With a tug at the chain, Mistress told me I could come. It wasn't instant, but a few seconds later, I could feel the sensations speed through my body, my brain finally allowed to acknowledge the physical.

Emmett had said he wanted to hear me scream, so that's what I did. With everything I had left, I came hard, letting it out with my scream.

Neither of them relented until they were certain I was done, the fingers and fake cock pounding into me until every ounce of my orgasm was spent. As I caught my breath, everything slowed. The weight was taken off the clamps, but the clamps themselves were left in place. The fingers that had invaded left. The silicone slipped out, and I imagined the scene the two of them were left with – my spent body lying against the bed, breasts dangling with the chain, lower half stuck out obscenely for their use.

"That was fucking hot," Emmett said.

"She's a good girl," Mistress said, soft fingers caressing my hip.

"Mhm," he hummed. "Your turn."

"Stand up, Pet," she said, hands never leaving my body.

When I was upright, she kissed my shoulder, then moved around me. I could see the towel in her hands as she handed it to Emmett to wipe his.

"You know, if you lay on the bed, she can pay better attention to you," he said to her.

Mistress shook her head no and I smiled internally. Her way or no way, like usual.

Emmett laughed and scooted up onto the bed, his hand touching my body as he moved past me. When he was settled, cock standing proud, he nodded to her. Mistress approached him cautiously, her hands sliding up his legs. I wondered what she was thinking, how she felt about the difference between the soft smoothness of my body versus his hard planes and hair. Of course, she'd allowed men to please her before, but this would be the first time she'd really taken pleasure in one of them.

When she reached between his thighs, her fingers stroked up his cock, watching as he pulsed in response.

"Put your mouth on it."

There wasn't much room for her to say no, and I saw her hesitate. Emmett wasn't going to let her off easy, that was for sure – he was going to give her the full experience of being with a man.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, buying herself an extra few moments. Once they were slick, she opened them again and slid them down the side of his cock. I wondered if her tongue snaked out to feel the skin, pulled taught around the veins and muscle beneath. She lifted her lips and lapped at the head of his dick, pulling the sticky fluid that had collected into her mouth, and I realized it was her first taste of a man. The fact that I couldn't see her face, gauge her reaction, really began to frustrate me.

Emmett's eyes were trained on her, his hands carefully resting on her head. I could tell he wasn't guiding her, just reassuring.

She parted her lips again, engulfing him in her mouth as she lowered herself around him. After a few bobs up and down, she pulled off and went back to kissing and licking, then stopped completely. Mistress picked up a condom that I hadn't noticed and rolled it down his cock. Climbing up, her knees surrounded his hips, and I watched as her hand moved between them, helping to guide him. She didn't immediately sink down onto him, though – first, she teased herself a bit, her breathing becoming audible as she worked her body with his.

I had the perfect view from where I was as she lowered, taking his cock inside of her. It wasn't entirely rational or fair given all we'd done, but when he was all the way inside of her, I wanted to safeword and make him stop.

She was _mine._

For a brief moment, I closed my eyes. I needed to shut it all out and focus. Now wasn't the time to be suddenly possessive.

When I reopened them, I could see their bodies moving together. It was choppy, and I could tell Rose wasn't quite sure what to do with him beneath her. Just as he had with me, though, Emmett began to touch and reassure her.

"Pet, _please_," she said quietly.

The reassurance that she still needed me, even while he was inside of her, was perfect.

I took the few steps between us quickly. While Emmett touched her breasts, my hands moved to her lower body. I skimmed the surface of her thighs, then – grateful they were positioned at the end of the bed, Emmett's legs dangling off – tickled the swell of her ass. Goosebumps surfaced all over her skin and I smiled.

I positioned myself behind her, my left hand on her thigh and my right hand above her clit. As she lifted and sank, I moved my hand in tight circles. Her body leaned back slightly, skin-to-skin with me as Emmett fucked her.

Mistress began to babble incoherently and I moved faster. Together, Emmett and I made her come, and I could swear I felt the same rush as she gave in to her orgasm. They both stopped moving and my hand slowed as well. I didn't want to move, didn't want to lose that connection with her, but eventually her hand covered mine, stilling it.

"Thank you," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta, TwilightMundi. You guys totally blew me away with reviews last chapter. I cannot say thank you enough.  
**

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_Mistress began to babble incoherently and I moved faster. Together, Emmett and I made her come, and I could swear I felt the same rush as she gave in to her orgasm. They both stopped moving and my hand slowed as well. I didn't want to move, didn't want to lose that connection with her, but eventually her hand covered mine, stilling it._

"_Thank you," she said._

**BPOV**

I didn't know if she was thanking me or Emmett, or both of us, but it didn't matter. My hands moved over her legs and to her outstretched hand, helping her lift off his body.

Emmett's cock glistened with her wetness, and I licked my lips. Distracted and thinking about her taste in my mouth, I was startled when I felt her tug at my hand. The floor was hard beneath my body as I complied and laid down on it, but I was so distracted with her mouth between my thighs, I didn't care.

I could hear Emmett and snuck a peek over to the bed, seeing him pulling his cock. I wasn't surprised she'd not let him come inside of her, condom or not.

"I promised him he could watch," Mistress said, hot breath spilling over my wet skin. "Come when you're ready, baby."

The lines had certainly blurred, that much I was sure of. We were still in the playroom, though, and I focused, complying as best I could. Her mouth and fingers worked expertly and in less time than usual, I was coming apart beneath her.

When she was finished, she kissed my thighs, then stood. Her hand extended to help me up, much like I'd helped her off Emmett's body, and I stood in position, waiting.

"Pet, you may give Emmett a thank you hug and kiss on the cheek before he leaves."

The tone of her voice was soft and loving, which put me at ease. I was anxious, wondering how she'd felt about everything now that we'd actually done it. I hoped we were done in the room, a feeling I wasn't used to, so we could go upstairs and talk.

Doing as she'd allowed, I wrapped my arms around the huge man. His arms seemed to envelop my whole body, and I smiled as he thanked me. With a kiss to his cheek, he released my body and smiled at me, looking into my eyes and repeating his thanks.

Mistress stood next to me and linked her hand with mine as we watched him put his clothes on. Although he certainly stirred sexual feelings in me, they were nothing compared to what I felt for the woman at my side. I only hoped she still felt the same.

"If you ever want another round..." he said.

Mistress laughed before biting her lip, then gave him a small nod, eyebrow arched.

"Thanks again, Em."

"My pleasure," he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

I wanted to shout, to jump up and down and squeal, then ask her a million questions. My stomach began to quiver with everything I was holding in, and I worried I'd be physically sick with wonder and worry.

After a few deep breaths, Mistress turned to look at me.

"That was … interesting," she said. "Thank you, Pet. For everything."

My smile was my answer, and when she pulled on our linked hands, leading us out of the room, I felt instant relief. Normally, I wanted to be in that room with her for hours. Not that night. Not in that moment.

When we crossed the threshold of the door, I squealed out loud, releasing the pent up emotion I'd held back. Rose laughed and we embraced.

"Come on, I'm starving," she said. "And I know you, we need to talk."

Making our way upstairs, we picked up our discarded clothes. Each one was a hilarious reminder of what we'd just done. Somehow, it felt so much more ridiculous than any of our other escapades. It was light, but heavy. Serious, but fun. I couldn't make sense of it as the scenes replayed in my head.

We cooked together, then ate in quiet. As much as I needed to question and talk and process, she needed to think. There was no point in even talking about it until she'd had a chance to work it out in her head, so I did my best to allow her the space and time she needed.

When the kitchen was cleaned, the food all gone, we moved to the bedroom. She might not have been ready to talk about it, but the desire to remind her of my love swelled and spilled over into immense need.

Playfully, I nudged her onto her back on the bed. I kissed her lips, her chin, every part of her body I could. I nipped at her breasts, sucked her nipples into my mouth, and touched her where I hadn't yet kissed. By the time I made it between her thighs, she was writhing and panting, and I swelled with pride.

My tears slipped down my cheeks and mixed with the taste of her in my mouth. I wasn't even sure why I was crying; was I happy or sad? Relieved? Grateful? Scared?

When Rose had come undone quietly, hands wrapped in my hair, I pulled back to kiss and love her all the way back up her body. In her arms, wrapped with the knowledge of her love, I closed my weary eyes.

"I love you," she said. "God, I love you so fucking much."

It was the first real thing she'd said to me since the night began, and it spoke volumes.

"I know, baby. I love you, too."

We slept in Saturday morning, then took a long shower together. Somehow, everything had changed but nothing was different at all. When she kissed me, it was soft and so full of words. Her touches were careful, leaving expressions of her love all over my body and heart.

I was practically bursting with the need to talk the entire day. I knew things between us were fine, better than fine, but I still had no idea what she felt about what we'd done. We'd planned to spend all Sunday with Alice having a girl's day, so it was now or never.

Rose was curled up on the couch with a book, glasses framing her face, hair in a messy bun, when I worked up the nerve to interrupt. My hand slid against the skin of her thigh as I sank to sit down on the floor next to the couch.

"Rose?" I asked quietly.

She laughed, putting her bookmark inside of the pages before closing the book and setting it down.

"Took you long enough," she said, teasing.

"I was trying to give you space. You ready to talk?"

"Sure," she said, blowing out a deep breath. "Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."

"So?" I prompted, lifting both eyebrows in question.

"It was different," she said. "I understand why it feels good to you, it's just not my thing, you know?"

"Yeah. So that's it? You didn't like it?"

"No, obviously I did," she said, laughing. "I just don't really _want_ that. I want you. I want what we have."

I nodded. I knew exactly what she meant.

We didn't talk any more about it that day. Instead, we seemed to immerse ourselves in our life together – we cleaned, we cooked, we shopped for groceries. We stopped at the cafe to check in and do some of the things we needed to do there.

We were us.

Sunday, after brunch with Jasper, we went for mani pedis with Alice. We laughed so hard, I thought I might pee my pants at one point. We shopped for clothes and shoes, then lingerie and toys.

It was getting so much closer to Alice's wedding, so most of our conversation centered around that. It was going to be a large affair, family and friends from around the globe attending, and I was nervous. I hated knowing that people would stare and judge Rose and me, but Alice assured me it would be fine. We were both members of the bridal party, so there was no getting out of being the focus of some attention; I'd never have said no to Alice.

Thankfully, Alice had asked someone else to cater the wedding. I was glad that we could all just relax. Well, Rose and I could, anyway.

When the day finally arrived, we did our best to keep Alice calm and collected. Her whole family and social circle was there, but no one ever edged us out, or tried to make us feel unwelcome.

As I walked down the aisle to take my spot, I looked over and smiled at Jasper. His best friend, Peter, was his best man, and a few other friends I hadn't met were at his side. I pivoted and took my place, then watched as Rose walked down the same aisle, glowing. The dress Alice had picked for her fit like a glove, the color and cut perfect for her body.

It was a long night of exhausting fun. We danced and kissed and drank and held hands. More than once, I wondered if we'd ever have anything like that – a huge party to celebrate our love and joining together forever.

More than drunk, we made our way upstairs from the ballroom to our hotel room, and slept. Nursing our hangovers the next day, we talked about what great fun we'd had, and flipped through the photos we took on our phones and camera, reliving it all again.

I could tell something between us had shifted irrevocably from the time we played with Emmett. Just like when we'd moved in together, things seemed to intensify in ways I hadn't anticipated.

Work on Monday was brutal. The cafe was getting more business than usual, and I was glad. Things had always been steady, but it was nice to see growth. By the time I got home, I was exhausted and ready to drop.

When I saw my ring on the dresser, I almost groaned. My body and mind were depleted, but I had to dig deep and keep going. I would sacrifice any part of myself for her, and this was just one of the ways I showed her that.

I'd left the cafe before her, so I knew I had precious few moments to shower and be in position. After the most cursory of washing and drying, I was on my knees and ready for her in our room. Mindlessly twisting my ring on my finger, I waited. I listened for her, and smiled to myself when I heard her steps on the stairs.

It had been too long since we'd closed ourselves off from the world and just indulged. I was more than ready when her scent accompanied her into the room, my body heating at the very thought of what we would do.

Her steps took her to the closet, I was almost certain, and then disappeared. When they returned, the tone and depth had changed, and I wondered which shoes she'd picked. Black patent peep-toes came into my field of vision.

Mistress pulled my chin up so that I looked into her eyes, and she smiled at me.

"Never forget that I love you first," she said. "However, I own you, second, my Pet. Ready to play?"

I was surprised by her words. We had agreed so long ago that it was different; we were something else to each other first, then lovers second. I realized, though, that we would always be changing and growing – together. It didn't matter if we had white dresses or black tuxedos. The picket fence and 2.5 children was a dream we didn't want. We would be together, pursuing our own dreams, and making our life as two people, in ever-evolving roles.

"Yes, Mistress."

**A/N2: Yes, this is the end. I love you all, and I hope you had as much fun with these two as I did. It felt right to end it here. I could probably have kept writing smut for these girls forever. If there's a particular moment you'd like to see between them, feel free to let me know. I've had a request for another girl to be brought in, and Emmett AND Edward. Whew. You ladies think dirty, and I love it.**

**I would like to take this moment to send a particular thank you to moojuicey. She waited patiently, an excellent role model for Pet you might say, and nudged me lovingly to remind me just how much she loved these girls, and how much she wanted them back. I hope I've done them justice for you, my sweet friend.  
**

**I plan to post the first chapter of The Trip Home sequel Wednesday, December 7, as I will be taking the month of November off from fic-writing for NaNoWriMo. I appreciate your patience!**


End file.
